MI TIERNO BEBE PANDA
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Que pasaria si Fhung, usara una pocima para volver a Po un Bebe, les invito a averiguarlo (Pesimo Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Malas Situaciones

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el valle de la paz, habían pasado mas de 4 meses después de que Sand había abandonado el Palacio de Jade para irse con su verdadera madre, y Tigresa estaba un poco triste por eso, extrañaba ser la madre temporal de Sand, pero sabia que tarde o temprano el volvería con su verdadera madre, y cuando ese momento se sentía incompleta, su instinto maternal se había hecho presente, tenia la necesidad de cuidar de una criatura cuya criatura, fuera lo mas cercano a un niño o un bebe, no podía embarazarse, tenia que esperar a conocer al macho indicado (Por así decirlo) y no podía adoptar ya que seria raro para ella, pero en su mente llego la imagen de Po, ese Panda se comportaba prácticamente como un niño, tenia la mente de un niño, y para ella era el macho indicado, y había comenzado a ser un poco mas pasiva con el, amable, de vez en cuando le sonreía, cuando se enfermaba lo cuidaba, se preocupaba por el, poco a poco le empezó a tomar cariño y después de 8 semanas descubrió que lo que sentía por el ahora, Era Amor.

Un Día En El Palacio De Jade

Eran mas de las 12 de la tarde y los maestros se encontraban en sus entrenamientos diarios, mientras que Po y Tigresa habían ido a una misión a las afueras del Pueblo, al parecer Fhung y su pandilla estaban asaltando una granja, ambos maestros al llegar al lugar no ven a nadie y entran a la Propiedad, y al entrar ven a un cocodrilo disfrazado de Mujer.

Po: (¬/_/¬) en serio….ese truco de hacerse pasar por mujer es muy viejo

De repente una puerta detrás de ellos se cierra y el resto de los bandidos sale.

Fhung: (serio) llegas tarde guerrero dragón (saca una botella con un color extravagante) con esto nadie nos podra vencer

Tigresa: (en posición de combate al igual que Po) que es eso Fhung

Fhung: (sonríe malévolamente) Es una poción que nos hara invencibles

Po: (sonríe) pues debes saber que estamos aquí para detenerte…prepárense para sentir el trueno

Fhung: (Ve a un grupo de Cocodrilos encima de ambos, y sonríe maléficamente antes de gritar) Ahora!

De repente los cocodrilos caen encima de Tigresa y Po, reteniéndolos con suma fuerza contra el suelo, Fhung quita el corcho de la botella, camina hacia Po abre su boca y lo hace beber la Poción entera, Tigresa se asusta y se libera de los cocodrilos, Fhung rápidamente se separa de Po y desaparecen.

Tigresa: (Preocupada) Po estas bien

Po: (se había tragado el liquido) Eso Creo (intenta levantarse pero siente un ligero Mareo haciendo caer al suelo)

Tigresa: (asustada) Po estas seguro de que estas bien (se inca a su lado)

Po: (Intenta levantarse de nuevo pero vuelve a caer, pero sin tocar el suelo ya que tigresa paso su brazo derecho por sus Hombros y lo carga)

Tigresa: (Preocupada) Vamos….tenemos que regresar al Palacio para que Víbora te atienda (Po le asiente y ambos salen de ahí)

Después de 15 Minutos De Una Larga Caminata Por Los Bosques De Bambú (que Largo)

Ambos habían llegado al Palacio de Jade y Tigresa había dejado a Po en la enfermería, estaba fuera de la puerta de la enfermería, como loca, caminando de un lado al otro, preocupada por el estado de su panda, El resto llego de la nada y la vieron desesperada.

Shifu: Hola Tigresa (Preocupado al igual que el resto) como sigue

Tigresa: (Abre levemente la puerta de la enfermería y mira un bulto en una cama) No lo se…..desde que lo deje en la cama no se a levantado ni movido

Víbora: (pensativa) exactamente que le habrá dado Fhung

Shifu: (pensativo) sea lo que haya sido, lo tiene muy mal

Mono: ( )

Grulla: (mira la expresión de Mono) que tienes amigo

Mono: (lo mira) estoy preocupado

Mantis: (salta al hombro del primate) Tranquilo estará bien

Mono: (comienza a exaltarse) y que tal que no, que tal que lo que le dio Fhung fue un veneno o algo peor, que tal que es un brebaje que mata a una persona lentamente (Recibe un Latigazo de Parte de La Serpiente del Grupo y Una Abofetada de La Felina) Au

Tigresa: (Exaltada, Molesta y Preocupada) Ya Callate me estas poniendo mas nerviosa de lo que ya estoy

Todos: (Estaban Sorprendidos por la actitud de la Felina)

Shifu: (piensa) Solo por si acaso…..Víbora quiero que vayas al pueblo y busques todos los tipos de antídoto para todos los tipos de veneno solo para estar seguros (de repente se escuchan puchero de Bebe y todos dirigen la mirada a Mono) Mono se que estas preocupado pero no tienes que hacer ruidos de Bebe

Mono: (confundido) Maestro….yo no fui (se vuelven a escuchar los mismos pucheros)

Tigresa: (confundida) Si no fuiste tu….. ¿Quien Fue?

De repente se escucha el llanto de un pequeño bebe, y al parecer salía de la enfermería, lentamente y con los ojos bien abiertos, los maestros voltean la mirada hacia la Puerta de la Enfermería, y luego de regreso a ellos mismos, Tigresa con su Pata Derecha, abre lentamente la puerta, y seguida de los demás entra a la Habitacion, se acerco a la cama, temerosa levanto la sabana solo para desmayarse, cayéndose de espaldas jalando la sabana, quitándola por completo de la cama, y dejando ver a un pequeño panda Bebe de al menos 9 Meses, y al igual que tigresa los demás se fueron de espaldas y desmayarse.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Super Mama Al Rescate (XD)

Después de 10 Minutos los maestros se habían levantado poco a poco, un poco confundidos, y una vez que se levantaron Se miraron inexpresivos, acaso lo que habían visto era a Po cuando era un bebe, vieron la cama y no estaba, y el maestro shifu fue el primero en hablar.

Shifu: (Nervioso) creo que fue solo nuestra imaginación

Tigresa: (Nerviosa) Pu…puede que la preocupación hacia el estado de Po nos causara una alucinación

Víbora: (nerviosa) si tal ves tengas razón (de pronto se escucha un azote) que fue eso

Mono: (se escucha de nuevo) yo también lo oí

Mantis: también yo

Grulla: yo

Shifu: y yo (de repente escucha que el azote era enfrente de ellos)

Todos lentamente dirigen la mirada hacia atrás de Tigresa, incluso Tigresa volteo la mirada y la bajo, solo para encontrarse con un pequeño bebe panda jugueteando con su cola, mientras ella la movia de un lado a otro, se regresaron la mirada y se preocuparon.

Mono: (señala al pequeño) no me digan que ese bebe panda de nueve meses es Po

Víbora: (sorprendida) solo hay una manera de saber….oye Po

Bebe Po: (hace un ruido de bebe y voltea a ver a la reptil)

Todos: (se quedan viéndolo por un momento) Aaaaaaaaaaaaawww Ternurita (de repente se acercan al Bebe pero este se esconde detrás de tigresa)

Tigresa: (sonríe ante la acción del Bebe y lo levanta en brazos, y para su suerte no pesaba mucho)

Shifu: (enternecido por el bebe) Agua de la Juventud….pero no lo entiendo, ese tipo de aguas no son fáciles de encontrar

Mono: Miren nada mas que hermosura (Po le sonríe y rie) miren no tiene dientes grandes

Víbora: (le mira los dientes) debe tener al menos 9 meses de nacido

Mantis: (salta a la cabeza de Po) mirenlo nada mas, si antes de ser así era adorable ahora es tierno

Tigresa: (Piensa: _genial, ahora no solo tengo a un bebe nuevo que cuidar, si no que es el amor de mi vida_, enternecida baja al pequeño Po al suelo, y al momento de estar en suelo, tigresa se sienta a su lado)

Víbora: (sonriendo se acerca al Panda) Hola Pequeño

Bebe Po: (se asusta por la víbora y se oculta detrás de tigresa)

Shifu: (regresa en si) bueno, como veo que tigresa le cae bien ella podría cuidarlo

Mono: (molesto) no es justo, ella sola cuido a Sand cuando estuvo aquí, por lo menos que nos deje ayudarla a cuidarlo

Grulla: cierto, deberíamos turnarnos para cuidarlo

Tigresa: (Molesta por escuchar eso iba a objetar algo pero Shifu habla primero)

Shifu: (sonríe) de acuerdo…..todos tendremos un turno para cuidarlo, primero será Tigresa 3 Horas, luego Mono 2 Horas, Mantis 2 Horas, Víbora 2, Y Grulla 2, yo solo lo cuidare media hora ya que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo cuidándolo, y el tiempo de tigresa empieza ahora, bien tigresa cuidalo bien, bien ahora vayan a seguir entrenando, y una cosa más, en caso de que alguno de ustedes cuatro, se descuide y pierda a Po o cualquier otra cosa, perderán su privilegio a cuidarlo, excepto tigresa, entendido.

Todos: (se reverencian) Si Maestro (tigresa se levanta y carga a Po en sus brazos y junto con los demás se fue al salón de entrenamiento)

Mientras iban de camino iba jugueteando con Po Bebe, haciéndolo reír etc. cuando llegaron al salón de entrenamiento Mono, Grulla, Mantis, y Víbora se ponen a entrenar, Menos Tigresa, la cual estaba sentada junto a el muñeco de entrenamiento, sonriendo mientras veía a Po intentado moverlo, y mientras lo veía no pudo evitar acariciarle la cabecita, mientras el dejo de jugar con el muñeco y se fue a acostar al regazo de tigresa, mientras dormía, Tigresa lo acariciaba y lo tapo con una mantita para que no sintiera Frio y lo atrajo mas a ella, lo abrazo calentándolo con su calor corporal, Sus Tres horas de Cuidado habían pasado, de Pronto llego mono.

Mono: (sonriendo) Bueno, es mi turno de cuidarlo

Tigresa: (Con los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba a Po, los abre y se sorprende) Sssssssssh está dormido no lo vayas a despertar (susurra y molesta)

Mono: (lo ve dormido) Oh si perdón….bueno, lo despiertas o lo cargo mientras duerme

Tigresa: (seria) cárgalo mientras duerme, pero pase lo que pase, no lo tires, ni lo despiertes (carga a Po con mucho cuidado y se lo entrega a Mono) donde escuche que está llorando, tú me las pagaras (lo amenaza y se va a Entrenar)

Mono: (de repente ve que Po se despierta y sonríe) no le hagas caso pandita, nos vamos a divertir y mucho (deja a Po en el suelo y ambos se sientan enfrente del otro) vaya, eres más bonito que el Po mayor (Po ladea la cabeza, como perro confundido) jeje y mucho más tierno

El tiempo pasaba y el pequeño Po estaba mas que contento, con las constantes atenciones de todos en el palacio, incluso el Sr Ping, el cual se había enterado de lo que le había sucedido a su hijo, pero lo enternecía, le recordaba todos esos momentos, tan maravillosos, cuando Po era tan solo un bebe, pronto llego la noche, y era hora de cenar, y mientras cenaban, la gran pregunta salió de la boca de Mono

Mono: (curioso) ¿y donde dormirá?

Shifu: (mira a Tigresa, alimentando al Pequeño Po) bueno, lo mas correcto seria que….se quedara en la habitación de Tigresa, junto a ella

Tigresa: (sonriendo, mientras alimentaba a Po) si claro….porque no

Shifu: bien (termina de cenar al igual que todos) vayan a descansar, mañana tendremos un día agitado

Todos: si maestro (dijeron al unisonó, para luego de recoger sus platos y dejarlos en el fregadero, Tigresa levanto a Po de una silla de bebe, y se fue gustosa a su habitación)

En la habitación de Tigresa

Tiempo después de que todos se hubieran ido a dormir, en la habitación de Tigresa, todo era paz, ya que ella y el pequeño Po, dormían plácidamente sobre la cama, Tigresa se encontraba hecha Dona (osea que esta hecha rollito en la cama O y Po o en el centro), y en el centro de esa Dona estaba el pequeño Po, recostando su cabecita sobre uno de los costados de la felina, la cual dormía con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero nadie en el palacio se imaginaba, que una felina, de pelaje gris, y manchas, se encaminaba lentamente al valle.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3: Dos Mamis, Un Baby

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APUESTO UNA TAPA ROSCA DE COCA COLA, A QUE LA RED COLA CASI ES MAS BUENA QUE LA COCA COLA

Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda me pertenece y ya conocen el resto

Capitulo 3: Dos Mamis, Un Baby (no se de donde saque el titulo)

A las seis de la mañana, Como cada mañana normal en el valle, el gong sonó dando a conocer el inicio de un nuevo día, y como era rutina en el palacio los maestros salieron de sus habitaciones para dar el saludo matutino al maestro

4 Furiosos: (frente a sus habitaciones) Buenos Días Maestro (dijeron al unisonó)

Shifu: (sonriendo) Buenos Días (mira que faltaban dos individuos) Tigresa y el pequeño Po siguen dormidos

Víbora: así es maestro (como si nada) cree que debamos despertarlos

Shifu: yo lo hare (camina a la puerta de Tigresa seguido de los demás, y justo cuando iba a tocar, pudo escuchar….. ¿Ronroneos?) me volví loco o de esta habitación están saliendo ronroneos

Víbora: (escuchando los ronroneos) yo también los oigo

Grulla: (escucha los ronroneos) y yo

Mantis y Mono: (escuchan los ronroneos) y nosotros

En ese momento Shifu con una de sus manos, tomo la puerta, la entreabrió y lo que vio lo dejo mas que enternecido, Tigresa estaba acostada al puro estilo de un felino, y debajo de su cabeza y su cuello , estaba el pequeño Po, y el bebito estaba dormidito tranquilamente, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y con sus orejitas con leves tics, y chupándose el pulgar, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que Tigresa de vez en cuando eh inconscientemente, le daba leves lamiditas en la cabecita a Po, todos se acercaron a ver y cuando lo hicieron

Todos: aaaaaaaawwwwwww (enternecidos)

Víbora: (enternecida) se ve tan tierno cuando duerme

Shifu: (enternecido) ni quisiera despertarlos, pero el bebe debe comer (abre la puerta y sin hacer mucho ruido, entra y se encamina a la cama, y cuando esta cerca, acerca su mano a Po)

Tigresa: (dormida, al sentir como algo se acercaba a su cría, comenzó a gruñir y mostrar los dientes y los colmillos para alejar a quien fuera que estuviera de despierta bebes)

Shifu: (asustado por la reacción de su hija adoptiva)

Bebe Po: (al sentir que los ronroneos pararon y fueron reemplazados con gruñidos, comienza a despertarse, abre los ojitos y se retuerce un poco)

Tigresa: (al sentir a su bebe despertarse, se despierta y levanta su cuello y la cabeza) ¿Eh? (bosteza mostrando los colmillos, mira a los alrededores y mira a su maestro y a sus compañeros) buenos días (mira hacia abajo y observa a Po sentándose en la cama y tallándose los ojos, sonríe, lo toma en brazos, lo lleva hasta su cara y le da un tierno beso en la frente, haciendo reír a Po) Buenos días mi hermoso y tierno bodoque (cargándolo, se sienta en el borde de la cama, saca sus sandalias y se las pone) que les parece si vamos a desayunar (escucha al estomago de Po rugir) me parece que mi cachorrito tiene hambre

Rato Después

Hace más de 6 horas que el turno de Tigresa había acabado, y ahora era turno de Mantis cuidarlo, y el bicho le estaba enseñando a pegar en las joyas de la familia con un nunchaku, y hasta el momento el pequeño Po era muy bueno en eso (le dio a Mono y a Grulla mas de 7 veces) , antes no se pego así mismo, porque Tigresa estaba demasiado cerca, lista para tomar al insecto en sus manos y estrujarlo hasta que se le salieran los ojos, pero no quería ser la mala del cuento, ya que al parecer el bebito se estaba divirtiendo, y si era algo que no quería ver, era verlo de manera reprendida y triste, así que no hizo mas que dejarlo pasar, y justo cuando iba a seguir con su entrenamiento, entro Zeng, fue con Shifu y le dijo algo, por lo cual Shifu salió del salón, la felina un poco curiosa (y metiche XD) siguió a su maestro hasta la puerta, y cuando llego lo pudo ver hablando con una leopardo de la nieves, con una sombrilla en la mano (y con pinta de zorra, Pensamiento de Tigresa XD), hasta que vio detalladamente a la leopardo, reacciono de golpe, _¿Song?, QUE DEMONIOS HACE ESTA MALDITA ZORRA AQUÍ, SE LO QUE SEA NO ES BUENO, Y CREO QUE SE A QUE VINO_, en ese momento observa como Song para de hablar y entra al palacio, y sigue a Shifu hasta el salón de entrenamiento, _CARAJO_, no pierde tiempo y regresa al salón de entrenamiento corriendo a cuatro patas, y cuando llego, disimulo estar entrenando, y 3 minutos después, llego Shifu seguido de Song

Shifu: (entra y mira que todos estaban ocupados menos Mantis ya que el cuidaba al bebe) como podrá ver señorita Song, el esta ahí (señala al bebe)

Song: (viendo al bebe) ese es Po (Shifu le asiente) no le molesta si voy a verlo o si (el le niega y ella se va a ver al bebe)

En el momento que Mantis vio a Song llegar la saludo, y se hizo a un lado para que Song viera al bebe, lo miro detenidamente, y el a ella, al parecer se le hacia conocida aquella leopardo de las nieves, Song tomo al bebe en brazos y lo levanto, se le quedo viendo un momento, lo acerco a su mejilla y lo froto haciéndolo reír, lo miro hasta que intentaba procesar lo que pasaba

Song: (encima de su cabeza ···················)….Po (el bebe ladea la cabeza y hace un ruido chistoso)….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww, mi lindo y hermoso pandita (lo acerca mas a ella y lo abraza de manera protectora)

Tigresa: (contiene las ganas de matar a la leopardo)

Song: (sonriéndole al pandita) mira nada mas, eres muy hermoso, y si eras sexy cuando eras adulto, lo eres aun mas ahora (mira que el resto se acercaba a ambos) como fue que termino así

Shifu: (sonriendo) agua de la juventud

Song: ah que raro, no es muy común verla (como si nada) y digame aun me puedo quedar

Shifu: no veo porque no (como si nada)

Víbora: (confundida) como que quedarse, de que habla maestro

Shifu: la señorita Song vino a ver al Guerrero Dragón pero le explique lo que había sucedido ella ya me había preguntado si se podía quedar, y yo le dige que si, así que pongase cómoda, yo debo ir a meditar (sale del salón dejando solos a una leopardo de las nieves, una tigre, un mono, una mantis que es hombre pero tiene cara de homosexual XD, una víbora, una grulla que es hombre, y un pandita bebe confundidos)

Tigresa: (molesta) así que te quedaras aquí

Song: (la mira fríamente) un muy buen tiempo, al menos hasta que Po vuelva a ser como era antes, ya que hay algo de lo que le quería hablar con el

Víbora: (reacciona de golpe) por cierto Mantis tu hora de cuidar a Po ya acabo

Mantis: (sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Víbora: (sonríe triunfal) tu tiempo de cuidarlo termino ahora me toca cuidarlo

Mantis: oh tu eres una…..eras una…(quería maldecir pero no podía por el bebe) de acuerdo, no te insulto porque además de que soy caballero, hay un bebe presente

Víbora: lo que tu digas Mantis (se acerca a Song y toma a Po con su cola y se lo quita a la leopardo la cual se queda confundida)

Song: (desconcertada) Oye

Víbora: ¡Oye! Espera tu turno, mira desde que esto le paso nos hemos estado turnando para cuidarlo, primero Tigresa 3 Horas, luego Mono 2, Mantis 2, Yo 2, y Grulla 2, y luego de el (señala al ave) sigue Shifu, habla con el y tal vez te conceda un horario de cuidado para el bebito (acuna al pequeño en una gran parte de su cuerpo)

Song: (se le prende el Foco) ahora vuelvo (sale corriendo a cuatro patas del salón)

Tiempo Después

Era el turno de Grulla cuidar a Po y le estaba enseñando a volar, lo cual seria mas fácil si Po tuviera alas, pero de vez en cuando lo tomaba con sus piernas y le daba una vuelta por el salón de entrenamiento, aunque tenia demasiado cuidado con el tiburón que saltaba desde el agua para atrapar al pequeño Po (por Tiburón me refiero a Tigresa y por agua me refiero al Piso XD) y lo hacia igual que un tiburón, saltaba, se retorcía, intentaba atrapar a la presa pero no podía y caia otra vez, se incaba en el suelo y como los perros saltaba con fuerza pero cada vez que se acercaba demasiado Grulla subia para que no los atrapara y les echara a perder la diversión, termino el turno de Grulla demasiado rápido y era hora de que Shifu lo cuidara, por alguna razón Song entro al salón de entrenamiento muy sonriente y alegre y por precaución se quedo volando en su lugar, y justo cuando Shifu entro el bajo enfrente de el

Grulla: (toma a Po con sus alas y lo alza) maestro es su turno de cuidarlo

Shifu: (niega con la cabeza) no, no me toca a mi, le toca a Song (señala a la leopardo que se acercaba a los tres)

Tigresa: (sorprendida) como que le toca a ella

Shifu: si la señorita Song vino hace un rato a hablar conmigo, y me pidio un horario para cuidar al bebe, y como yo no puedo le di mi tiempo pero ahora lo cuidara 3 horas igual que Tigresa

Todos: ¡Que! (Sorprendidos, y el Bebe en vez de decir que dice Aaaaah en tono de Bebe)

Grulla: (deja al bebe en el suelo un momento) como esta eso maestro, porque ella y Tigresa tienen mas tiempo que nosotros

Shifu: simple maestro (se acerca a Po y le pone una mano en la cabeza) este pequeño necesita mas a una madre que sea alta y que tenga instintos maternales muy fuertes, y las felinas de cierto modo son así (el bebito le toma los dos bigotes de la cara y de un fuerte tiron se los arranca, y el maestro por el dolor muerde un pedazo de madera que había cerca, y sale corriendo del salón y cuando sale grita como una mujer) waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Mono: (mira a Po el cual arroja los bigotes arrancado por ahí, los mira y sonríe inocentemente) muy enano, muy bodoque pero muy valiente (eso me recuerda a Manimanito)

Song: jijiji, ven aquí pequeño (toma a Po en brazos y lo carga contra su pecho, dándole calor) bueno, pueden seguir con su entrenamiento, yo me iré a sentar por ahí (señala al lado del muñeco de entrenamiento) con permiso

Tiempo Después

Era de noche y pronto seria tiempo de irse a dormir, el turno de Song había acabado pero ella y Tigresa tuvieron problemas cuando ella fue a pedirle al bebe, pero se resolvió sin mucho problema, una vez terminada la cena, todos recogieron sus platos, los pusieron en el fregadero y se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, menos Song, la cual se quedaría en la habitación de Tigresa, junto con ella y el bebe, pero ella dormiría en la cama, y Tigresa y Po en el suelo, pero Song dormía de espaldas y abrazaba una especie de rollo, y lo hacia como si su vida dependiera de ello, todo era paz en el valle, sin preocupación alguna, se podía respirar la paz por donde quiera, pero ni el maestro Shifu, ni los maestros, ni Song, ni el Sr Ping, se habían preparado para lo que venia, lentamente, minuto tras minuto, segundo tras segundo, una loba de pelaje negro, con cabello negro (como el de Krystal de StarFox), y ojos verdes jade, se encontraba caminado en dirección al valle, y sus intenciones no eran conocidas

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO TRES DE ESTA TIERNA Y DIVERTIDA HISTORIA, SI LES GUSTO DIJEN SU COMENTARIO EN ESTA PARTECITA EN BLANCO DE AQUÍ ABAJO, Y SI QUIERES SABER MAS SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA SIGUELA, Y ME ALEGRA SABER QUE HACE MUY POCO QUE EMPECE ESTA HISTORIA Y YA TENGO COMO ONCE SEGUIDORES Y DIEZ FAVORITOS, Y ESO ME ANIMA MUCHO A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, OJALA Y PODAMOS LLEGAR A LOS 15 FOLLOWERS Y A LOS 14 FAVORITES, Y BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, LES MANDO UN ABRAZO ENORME Y NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE POCO, LOS QUIERO CHAU CHAU


	4. DISCULPAS

HOLA MIS QERIDOS LECTORES, LES TENGO UNA MUY MALA NOTICIA, VERAN, EL DI 28 YA TENIA EL CAP DE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS LISTAS PARA PUBLICAR, PERO DESAFORTUNADAMENTE, MI PRIMO AGARRO MI COMPUTADORA, NO SE QUE LE HIZO Y YA NO ENCENDIO, Y PUES, HASTA QUE LA REPARE, NO HABRA CAP, HASTA NUEVO AVISO, ME DISCULPO POR ESTO, Y JOEL, NO TE PUDE CUMPLIR CON EL CAP, DE BEBE PANDA, PERO TE ASEGURO QUE LO TENDRE PRONTO, Y FELICIDADES CAMPEON, QUE CUMPLAS MAS, Y BUENO, ESO FUE TODO, ADIOS, Y ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN.


	5. Chapter 4

MUY BUENAS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR, el dia de hoy, e vuelto con esta historia que veo, a varios ya les a gustado, ya son muchos los que siguen la historia, y los que los tienen en sus favoritos, de verdad que eso me alegra mucho, y ojala, en un futuro cercano, podamos ser muchos mas, y bueno, eso es algo que yo estoy esperando, actualmente somos como 17 followers y 16 favorites, y pues, eso me gusta, me alegra, y si fuera posible, me gustaria que fueramos creicendo de poco a poco, pero...bueno, ahora, les dejo leer esta bonita, maternal, y tierna historia

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda me pertenecen

Capitulo 4: Problemas Tamaño Bebe, Rayas Versus Manchas

un dia nuevo en el valle de la paz, en el palacio de jade, todos estaban con la nueva rutina alterada, ya que ahora con el pequeño de Po sabiendo gatear perfectamente, les traia problemas a los furiosos y a Song, por igual, no llevaban ni una hora del dia, y el pequeño Po, el cual ya tenia un pequeño pantalon y una camisa un poco grandes, ya estaba haciendo travesuras por todo el palacio, jugueteando, escondiendose, y muchas y muchas otras cositas mas, Mono llevaba como media hora buscando al pequeño cachorro de panda, ya que su turno habia empezado, y se estaba preocupando, lo busco por todas partes, la alacena, la habitacion de Tigresa, que era donde casi pasaba la mayoria del tiempo, pero no lo encontraba

Mono: piensa mono, piensa, a donde podria ir Po que no se me haya ocurrido "piensa extenuantemente y luego chasquea los dedos" el salon de los heroes "rapidamente corrio hacia el salon de los heroes"

El primate corrio a gran velocidad hacia el salon de los heroes, y al llegar, encontro al pequeño Po, pero lo que mas le sorprendio y preocupo, era que Po estaba pintando con un pincel de tinta negra sobre una pintura, pero no cualquier pintura, una pintura sagrada" Po! "corre hacia el bebe y se pone a su lado mirando que po tenia la carita llena de tinta negra al igual que su pancita, lentamente Po le da el pincel, y Mono mira la pintura sujetando el pincel" si Shifu mira esto se enfadara mucho bebe

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, aparecio su Maestro, cargando unos cuantos rollos, miro a los dos, pero fijo mas su atencion en la pintura, y con la boca abierta, dejo caer los rollos, mientras tenia un tic en sus orejas y un ojo, para luego molestarse y ver a Mono con el pincel

Shifu: "evidentemente molesto" MONO!

Mono: "el primate se asusta por el grito del panda rojo y guarda el pincel detras de su espalda"

Shifu: "molesto" se que hay un bebe en el palacio, pero con uno solo es suficiente, asi que comportese como un adulto y limpie esa pintura, de inmediato "recoge los rollos que habia tirado y se va de ahi"

Mono: "sin darse cuenta que Po le habia quitado el pincel y le estaba pintando la espalda" ay Po "se gira y Po le pinto una raya negra mientras giraba, Mono se termina de girar y lo carga" tienes suerte de ser un bebe tierno y adorable "Po le pega en medio de la cara con el pincel pintandolo y Mono pone expresion seria" chistosito

Po: "se rie de las payasadas que hacia"

Mantis: "llega como si nada y salta al hombro de Mono" es mi turno de cuidar...al bebe "nota la tinta en la cara de Mono" que te paso?

Mono: "deja al bebe suavemente en el suelo" nada, el maestro shifu me regaño por una travesura que hizo Po, nada grave

Mantis: pero yo no...olvidalo "carga a Po usando gran fuerza y se lo lleva" se dara cuenta?

Mono: "desde el salon de los heroes" QUE LE PASO A MI CARA!?

Mantis: ya se dio cuenta "pone cara de ironia, ambos llegan a la habitacion del bicho y deja a Po en el suelo" quien es un lindo bodoque? "le hace cariñitos haciendo reir al bebe" quien es un lindo bodoquito? "sigue y cierta felina los miraba desde la puerta del bicho" quien es un lindo bodoquito?...tu, tu lo eres bebito hermoso "Po lo abraza con fuerza" uuuh jejejeje, seras un bebe pero tienes gran fuerza cachorro "en ese momento alguien se aclara la garganta, miran hacia atras y miran a la felina moteada" S-Song?

la felina moteada se encontraba recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, con su paraguas rojo en una mano, una especie de rollo sujetado con un lazo en su cadera bien sujetado a su cuerpo, con una ceja arqueada, con expresion neutra, como si estuviera diciendo "Really Nigga?"

Song: "de la misma manera" crei que los maestros de kung fu eran serios, estrictos, y todo eso que es...aburridooooo "canturrea lo ultimo"

Mantis: "pone cara de "Really Nigga?" cuando un bebe llega a la vida de uno, lo puede cambiar todo drasticamente sabes "Po lo suelta y sigue jugueteando con el"

Song: siiiiii, lo que tu digas bicho "toma su maraguas" ire a ver que puedo hacer en este aburrido lugar, nos vemos "se va de ahi, dejando al bicho junto con su amado panda, pero antes de salir del pasillo de las barracas, sonrie con ternura abriendo la boca, y ponendose la punta de sus dedos en la mejilla" baja hermosura sera mi esposo "sonrie y fija camino hacia la cocina"

la leopardo de las nieves estaba por entrar a la cocina, super feliz, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, con las orejas en alto, con los ojos cerrados sonriente, pero justo cuando entro, no noto que alguien vistiendo de rojo con flores de color negro bordadas de dorado, un pantalon negro siendo sujetado por unas vandas blancas medio decoloradas, con un pie recargado en la pared, cruzada de brazos, con las orejas quietas, y expresion seria

Tigresa: debes tener muchas agallas como para haber vuelto aqui manchitas "en su tipico tono serio y frio"

en el momento en que la felina moteada escucho a la felina rayada, bajo un poco sus orejas, puso su cola lo mas quieta que se podria pensar, cambio su expresion sonriente a una seria, giro sus ojos hacia la felina rayada y se molesto al verla ahi como si ya la estuviera esperando desde hace un rato en esa posicion, lentamente se volteo, se cruzo de brazos y puso su expresion lo mas seria que podia

Song: "arrugando la nariz" que pasa rayitas? acaso te molesta que haya vuelto?

Tigresa: "se endereza poniendo sus dos pies en el suelo" asi es...y me molesta mas la razon por la que se que volviste "arruga la nariz"

Song y Tigresa, Rayas Contra Manchas, Mirada contra Mirada, siguiendose con la mirada, cada una de las felinas se sento de un lado de la mesa de la cocina, sin romper en ningun momento, tomaron una silla de los respaldos, las movieron hacia atras un poco y se sentaron, mirandose fijamente a los ojos, pareciera que se estuvieran matandose con las miradas, luego de unos segundos, un silencio se hizo presente, pero a ninguna de las dos les importaba

Song: "molesta" a que te refieres con lo ultimo rayitas?

Tigresa: no te hagas la virgensita...sabes perfectamente a que me refiero manchas "arrugando la nariz"

Song: "mira a otro lado con indiferencia" es probable...y ademas a ti que te importa eso eh

Tigresa: me importa porque si mal no recuerdo, tu te atreviste a usar a MI "se señala a si misma con su pulgar" preciado y amado panda, para tus fines propios

Song: "suelta un pequeño gruñido" a si?, pues te recuerdo que remedie todo, lo ayude a recuperar aquel caliz del dragon, y para terminarla de hacer, le di un beso en la mejilla "nota como la felina rayada se sorprende por eso y decide jugar con la felina" debiste haberle visto su hermosa cara cuando lo bese, se quedo sorprendido, y creo que me vio con ojos de amor

Tigresa: si, y vaya carita que te puso cuando se entero de que lo habias utilizado para robar el caliz "Song escucha eso y vuelve a gruñir en tono bajo" pobre...le rompiste el corazon, suficiente habia tenido contigo, y que paso, como unos meses despues llega una maldita cabra y lo vuelve a herir al pobrecito de mi panda, volviendolo a utilizar, y no dejare que lo lastimes otra vez

Song: y porque le haria eso otra vez! lo amo, el no se merece que lo lastimen

Tigresa: "enrabiada intentando contenerse" a otro perro con ese hueso

Song: "se levanta de su asiento enfuriada, al igual que Tigresa y ambas se gruñen a todo pulmon"

Tigresa: "gruñiendo a mas no poder" no eres lo suficiente buena para el

Song: "gruñiendo igual que Tigresa" seguro rayitas, quieres ver a quien prefiere?

Tigresa: te recuerdo, que Po, mi panda, es un bebe, y hasta que no regrese a su estado normal...normal para el, no quedara decidido

Song: "determinada" no necesariamente

Tigresa: "se confunde y levanta las orejas a mas no poder" a que te refieres manchas?

Song: hagamos una apuesta, de nosotras dos, a la que logre que Po le diga "Mama" sera aquella con la cual ella se quede

Tigresa: "determinada a quedarse con su panda" y la que pierda debera irse de la vida de Po, para...siempre

Song: "seria y determinada" es una apuesta rayitas

Grulla: "entra a la cocina como si nada" oigan chicas

Ambas: !QUE! "voltean la mirada hacia el ave y le gritan a todo pulmon, haciendo que el plumifero extraiga la cabeza a su cuerpo y se llene de miedo y terror"

Grulla: "balbucea un poco antes de hablar claramente" el maestro shifu quiere que lo veamos en la entrada del salon de los heroes...ay mama "susurra lo ultimo y sale rapidamente de ahi grasnando"

Tiempo despues

Ambas felinas iban caminando a una distancia, prudente y segura, Tigresa iba alfrente, y Song iba por varios metros atras, llegaron al salon de los heroes y vieron al resto de los furiosos, y frente a ellos a una distancia estaba el maestro shifu, y a su lado habia una figura femenina, y conforme se iba acercando, lograron diferenciar a una loba, que mas bien era un lobo macho, de pelaje cafe medio claro y medio oscuro, con cabello castaño, ojos de diferente color, uno cafe y uno gris, vistiendo con un Qipao parecido al de Tigresa, solo que este era verde y el material parecia ser escamas de cocodrilo, cargando una enorme, practicamente su vestimenta era igual a la de Tigresa, pero ella era mucho mas alta que la felina, y diferente en cuanto a los pies y otros rasgos fisico ambas, rayitas, y manchas, se colocaron de un lado, distanciadas para evitar problemas

Shifu: alumnos, ella es Natani "señala con su mano entera a la loba la cual cargaba una mochilla en su hombro izquierdo con expresion seria" es un hombre el cual a venido desde la ciudad imperial tan solo para poder entrenar en el palacio

Mono: genial...un hombre mas, en este palacio, lo que nos faltaba "con expresion neutra"

Natani: "con expresion seria, levanta lo que parecia ser un cinturon" de casualidad esto es tuyo "con voz que no notaron era fingida a la de un hombre"

En ese preciso momento, el pantalon del primate comenzo a caer, pero antes de que siquiera pasara, Mono sujeto su pantalon con su manos y salio corriendo hacia su habitacion y todos fijaron su atencion hacia el lobo, el cual deja caer el cinturon al suelo, saca una pequeña rama de trigo y la pone en su boca mientras sonrie mostrando los dientes y cerrando los ojos mientras sonrie enormemente

Grulla: "sorprendido" eres abil

Natani: y sigiloso tambien "de la misma manera"

Shifu: "mirando a todos lados, buscando a cierta personita" oigan crei que lo estaban cuidando "en ese Momento Natani abre los ojos y arquea una ceja"

Mantis: y quien dice que no lo estamos haciendo?

Vibora: esta justo ahi maestro "señala con su cola hacia el costado de Natani, contrario de donde estaba el maestro Shifu"

Natani algo confundido por lo que estaban diciendo, mira hacia donde la reptil verde estaba señalando, y lo que vio hizo que abriera la boca enormemente, dejando caer aquella ramita de trigo al suelo, el pequeño Po se encontra jugando con una pequeña pelota roja que Vibora le habia nada, Natani dejo caer la mochila que cargaba al suelo, y se volteo en direccion a el

Natani: "sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos" ...Po... "en ese momento, el bebe deja de jugar y mira al lobo, al igual que todos"

Po: "sin que se lo esperaba, hizo la pelota a un lado, se coloco en su 4 patitas, y miro extenuantemente al lobo, para luego sonreir y reir, como si conociera a aquel lobo"

Natani: "se inclino y se retrajo como si hubiera tenido una pequeña comvulsion, para luego caminar rapidamente hacia Po"

Po: "sonriendo y riendole al lobo, se acerca a el con toda la confianza que alguien le podria tener a alguien"

Natani: "me tira frente a Po, lo sujeta con sus manos y lo apega a su cuerpo, abrazandolo tiernamente, al igual que Po con el" Po...Po...Po...Po "se restriega contra el"

El maestro shifu, los cinco, pero lo mas importante, las dos felinas del grupo, se le quedaron viendo al lobo con cara de incredibilidad, quien se creia que era para tan solo llegar y abrazar al pequeño de esa manera, pero lo mas raro, y que aparentemente solo, Vibora noto, era que aquel lobo estaba abrazando a Po de manera...maternal?, Natani, se levanto del suelo cargando al bebe en sus brazos sonriendo, restregandose contra el pequeño panda, y el bebe contra el, lentamente volteo a ver al resto y vio como lo observaban

Shifu: "con un tic en las orejas y un ojo" podria preguntar ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?

Natani: que pasa? "abraza un poquito mas fuerte a Po, sin aplastarlo y sin hacerle daño" no habian visto a dos hermanos abrazarse?

En ese preciso momento, las mentes de todos presentes se quedaron pausadas

.

.

.

.

.

Shifu, Los 4 "descontando a Mono que no estaba", y Song: SON HERMANOS!? "gritaron al unisono, algo, sorprendidos, impactados y sorprendidos por la noticia"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

Y BUENOOOOOOOOO...QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP, CREYERON QUE AQUELLA LOBA QUE MENCIONE ERA MUJER?, PUES NO, Y ENCIMA RESULTA SER QUE ES EL HERMANO DE PO, Y BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO POR EL CAP DE HOY, SI TE ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, DEJA TU COMENTARIO EN ESTA PARTE BLANCA DE AQUI ABAJITO, Y SI QUIERES ENTERARTE DEL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA, AÑADELA A TUS FAVORITOS Y SIGUELA, YA SABEN QUE ESO ME AYUDA Y MOTIVA MUCHISIMO A SEGUIR CON ESTA HERMOSISIMA HISTORIA, DE ANTE MANO PERDON POR LA GRAN AUSENCIA QUE HABIA TENIDO, ES QUE MI COMPU, NO SE SI RECUERDEN, HABIA DICHO QUE SE DESCOMPUSO, PERO YA LA TENGO DE NUEVO, Y VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR DEMASIADO SEGUIDO, Y BUENO ESO FUE TODO, YO SOY ROCK ROJA, NOS VEMOS, HASTA LA PROXIMA, CHAU CHAU, A POR CIERTO UNA COSA MAS ANTES DE IRME, EL MENSAJE QUE PUSE ANTERIOR MENTE, LO BORRARE, PERO DESPUES DE QUE VARIOS QUE SIGUEN Y LEEN LA HISTORIA, LA HAYAN LEIDO, PORQUE SI LO BORRO AHORA, Y SUBO EL CAP, NO APARECERIA COMO QUE YA ACTUALICE, Y BUENO USTEDES ME HAN DE ENTENDER, AHORA SI ESO FUE TODO, LOS QUIERO, CHAU CHAU!


	6. Chapter 5

MUY BUENAS, CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR, aqui ROCK ROJA, volviendo con un nuevo capitulo de Mi Tierno Bebe Panda, quiero decirles algo que me sorprendio muchisimo y es que a todos, los deje con cara de "WTF" con lo de la loba que resulto ser lobo, y quiero decirles, que es un lobo...a no ser...jajajaja, es un misterio...por ahora...a no ser... XD, otra cosa que quiero decirles es sobre un gran escritor que esta siguiendo mi historia, es un autor que yo admiro mucho y tiene una historia que me encanta mucho, AlienHeart1915, es un gran autor, que hasta hace poco empezo hace poco, pero es muy bueno, muy pero muy bueno en sus historias, y bueno, se que el esta leyendo esto, asi que, chido carnal, te la rifas, Po tambien te manda felicitaciones "cargo a Po bebe en mis brazos" saludalo pequeño

Po: "se rie"

ROCK ROJA: aaawwwww que mon..."dejo de hablar ya que me golpean y lanzo al pequeño al aire, y es atrapado por Tigresa, la cual me mira de manera seria y se lleva al bebe, me levanto, me sobo y le muestro la lengua" bueno...eso no era necesario...pueeeeee "me golpea de nuevo y me estrello contra la pared frente a al monitor" disfruten del cap aaaaaaah "caigo al suelo"

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 5: La Historia Breve de Natani (breve porque sera muy corta XD al igual que este cap)

Los guerreros y el maestro del palacio de jade estaban completamente sorprendidos e incredulos ante lo que sus oidos habian escuchado decir a aquel lobo de pelaje cafe y ojos de tipo hibridos, cargando al bebe en sus brazos al igual que su mochila que estaba cargando hace rato, mirando las diferentes expresiones en los maestros, la expresion en la mirada de Vibora era de "WTF", Mantis y Mono "OMG" ya que Mono tambien se habia enterado cuando regreso de ir a su habitacion, la de Grulla era de "REALLY?" al igual que la del maestro Shifu, y las miradas de las dos felinas del grupo eran, "REALLY" "NIGGA?" por parte de ambas (**_osea que por parte de Song era la cara de "really" y por parte de Tigresa era cara de "nigga?" jajaja_**), no sabian que pensar, o como reaccionar, y cuando reaccionaron, encontraron al lobo jugueteando con el pequeño Po en el suelo, el caminando en cuatro patas y Po imitandolo, caminando en circulos, y el Natani usaba una pelota y la empujaba con su nariz y Po la correteaba, la atrapaba y se la regresaba a Natani, simplemente ninguno encontraba las palabras correctas para detener la diversion del bebe, se estaba diviertiendo, y no podrian ser tan crueles como parar con su diversion, asi que Shifu se limito a hablar

Shifu: "aun viendolos" este? "Natani lo mira dejando de ver a Po" a-antes dijiste que eres el hermano de Po cierto?

Natani: "algo sorprendido" bueno "se sienta en el suelo, carga a Po y lo sienta en su regazo" no es una cosa asi que digamos, que bruto que grandes hermanos son, de sangre obvio no somos, pero en la infancia el y yo crecimos juntos, aunque no solo nosotros dos, tambien mi hermano, Zen, los 3 estuvimos juntos desde cachorros, y durante un tiempo para la infancia, eramos "las bolitas de pelo", asi nos haciamos llamar, incluso "empieza a pensar" si, creo que teniamos apodos, Po era "afelpadito", Zen era "patitas delicadaz" "mira que los 5 y Shifu y Song se confunden" era porque casi siempre se golpeaba las patas con piedras, troncos y esas cosas, y en ese entonces el era muy sensible de sus patas

Todos: aaaaaaaaaa "exclamaron en señal de entendimiento"

Vibora: y si entonces tenian apodos, como te decian?

Natani: como me decian de que? "confundido, con Po jugando con la pelota en su regazo"

Mantis: nos estabas diciendo que eran un grupo de tres llamados bolas de pelo

Mono: y que tenian apodos "continuo mono"

Grulla: nos dijiste nadamas como se llamaban Po y tu hermano, y a ti como te decian?

Natani: aaaa "abre los ojos de sorpresa y hace un gesto algo raro" p-preferiria no decirlo, es algo, vergonzoso, pero jamas lo olvidare, Po fue quien me lo puso jeje

Todos: de acuerdo "dijo cada uno por su cuenta sin ningun orden"

Shifu: "reacciona de golpe y mira a todos" de casualidad ya

Todos: si maestro, shifu "shifu se escucho solo de parte de Song"

Shifu" ya recuperando su tono serio" entonces que estan haciendo aqui en vez de ir a entrenar?

Tigresa: aaaa... maestro, usted nos dijo que vinieramos aqui "Shifu abre los ojos enormemente"

Shifu: eeeee...es cierto...bueno...ahora vayan a entrenar "empiezan a irse, pero regresan la mirada a Natani y Po los cuales seguian jugando a gusto" nos acompañan?

Natani: "lo mira, carga a Po y se levanta" claro "sonrie levemente y los sigue al salon de entrenamiento"


	7. Chapter 6: desmayos, desmayos everywhere

MUY BUENAS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR, como estan, espero que esten de lo mejor, que digo de lo mejor, de lo mejor mejor del mundo, como podran ver, o leer mas bien jejeje, yo estoy, super bien, muy bien, y bueno, hoy les traigo el capitulo numero seis, de esta, tierna y increible historia, que veo a muchos les esta gustando, como podran ver, los seguidores han, aumentado de numero, y eso, me gusta, me gusta mucho, me alegra el corazon y me llena de felicidad, igual aunque sean pocos, pero no hay problema jejeje, bueno, dejo de aburrios con todo eso, y ahora os dejo con este precioso capitulo, que por cierto esta muy loco jajaja

* * *

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda me pertenecen

Capítulo 6: Desmayos, Desmayos Everywhere (XD)

* * *

Minutos despues de que Natani diera un breve relato sobre su infancia junto a Po, todos se disponian a entrenar, excepto Natani, el cual estaba jugando a la pelota con el pequeño Po, aunque jugaban de cierta manera, un tanto rara por asi decirlo, Po tenia una pelota roja que Natani le habia dado, y cuando Po la lanzaba, Natani iba por ella y cuando regresaba, Natani con la pelota en su boca, se sentaba sobre su trasero, sonriendo mientras miraba a Po, y movia su cola de un lado a otro, rapidamente (como un amo jugando con su perro a traer la pelota), Natani dejaba la pelota en el suelo, Po la tomaba y con sus fuercitas la hacia rebotar hacia donde fuera, Natani esperaba un poco para que la pelota se alejara y luego salia corriendo por ella a cuatro patas, la tomaba con su boca, y regresaba de la misma manera en la que iba por ella con el bebe, se la daba, y cuando le bajaba la cabeza, Po de vez en cuando lo acariciaba y luego le daba zapes en la cabeza, lo cual tomaba Natani como un cariñito hacia el, y no replicaba o decia que no por el simple hecho de que Po se estaba divirtiendo, ademas de que el pequeño era muy especial para el, y ademas le gustaba que Po lo tratara asi, sabia que era de cariño, pero a pesar de que era un bebe, si que pegaba algo fuerte, pero no le dio importancia y seguian jugando tranquilamente, mientras que Tigresa y Song de vez en cuando, mientras entrenaban, dirijian momentaneamente sus miradas hacia el juego del lobo y el pequeño Po, para luego gruñir en lo mas bajo y seguir con su entrenamiento, a ninguna de las dos les agradaba para nada el lobo, algo en el no les transmitia confianza, pero al parecer al pequeño Po si, y eso era suficiente para ellas, pero Tigresa no pretendia bajar la guardia con el lobo por ningun motivo, en ningun momento, pero todos y cada uno pararon su entrenamiento en seco cuando escucharon unos fuertes ronquidos rezonando en todo el salon, voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenian los ronquidos, y pudieron ver al lobo dormido panza arriba, pero eso no era todo, lo que mas les sorprendio fue ver al pequeño Po hecho bolita encima de la panza del lobo dormido tambien, y a pesar de lo feo que roncaba, el bebe dormia tranquilamente aun, pero esos ronquidos no los iban a dejar concentrarse en su entrenamiento, asi que no les quedo de otra mas que parar su entrenamiento, y pararse a un lado del circuito

Mono: ustedes que opinan? "hablandole a sus compañeros, los cuales miran al lobo y a Po y luego entre ellos"

Mantis: "en el hombro del primate" yo diria que los despertaran

Vibora: digo lo mismo "mirando aun a Natani y a Po"

Grulla: concuerdo con ustedes chicos, con sus ronquidos no podremos seguir con nuestro entrenamiento "tapandose los oidos"

Song: esperense un momento "todos la miran" no es porque no quiera seguir entrenando "piensa: _es mas no quiero_" pero les recuerdo, que Po esta encima de el, y si lo despiertan, tambien a Po, y al ser un bebe, eso supone un fuerte llanto

Tigresa: "molesta" odio admitir esto...pero "todos ahora la miran a ella" Song tiene razon...si despertamos a Natani, tambien despertamos a Po, y si llegan a hacer llorar a mi bebe, les juro, que me las pagaran, pero...tambien quiero seguir con mi entrenamiento

Mantis: de acuerdo..."todos se quedan callados" entonces... "lo miran" como haremos esto?

Song: obviamente uno de nosotros debe de despertarlo "cruzada de brazos"

Mono: la duda es...

Vibora: ¿Quien lo hara?

Justo despues de que Vibora dijera esta tan "simple pregunta" todos se empezarona guiar por las miradas, de uno en otro, miraban y analizaban quien podria ser el mejor para la "mision suicida" aunque los riesgos no eran muchos, solo era uno, y era que solo conocian desde hace un dia a Natani, y no tienen ni la menor idea de como pueda ser, si es capaz de desollarlos, o arrancarles los brazos, traumarlos, o algo peor, pero, tambien tomaban en cuenta que, solo lo conocian un dia, y lo estaban jugazdo demasiado rapido, y eso, evidentemente, estaba muy mal

Mono: escuche "fue el primero en hablar y todos lo miran" yo... estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, pero lo hare, solo si adivinan esto, pienso en un numero del uno al cien, si contestan correctamente, yo voy

Tigresa: "como si nada" es el cincuenta y cuatro? "todos lo miran igual que Mono"

Mono: "se queda callado" ...maldicion... "todos ahogan grandes carcajadas y Mono se molesta" callense...lo hare

Mantis: suerte amigo "se baja del hombro del primate y se sube al sombrero del ave"

Mono: como digas... "suspira y respira profundamente" bien...aqui voy "empieza a rodear el circuito siendo observado por el resto, cuando llego cerca de donde estaban Po y Natani, regresa la mirada a sus compañeros, quienes no hacen mas que levantar el pulgar, pero Vibora al no tener manos, levanta la cola como si fuera un palito, y Mono solo regreso su mirada a Natani, el cual dormia placidamente mientras roncaba, lentamente, acerco su mano a la boca del lobo y trato de cerrarla, pero Natani bostezo, mostrando sus grandes y filosos colmillos, y si eso no lo logro asustar demasiado, fue el momento en el que Natani se movio un poco, pero no se desperto, tan solo siguio durmiendo con el pequeño encima, el cual tenia el sueño pesado" cielos, estos dos si que tienen el sueño pesado, pero, primero tengo que quitarle al pequeño Po de encima, o podria tirarlo "lentamente, llevo sus manos al bebe, lo tomo cuidadosamente de los costados, y usando algo de fuerza, logro quitarlo de encima de Natani"

Pero lo unico, de lo que el primate no se llego a percatar a tiempo, o mas bien no sabia, fue que Natani era algo sensible en ciertas cosas, por ejemplo, si antes de dormir, el tiene algo encima y mientras duerme, ya no siente eso, lo mas obvio que hacia era, incomodarse, moverse y...

Natani: "poco a poco empieza a despertarse de su sueño, dejando al primate mas que petrificado cuando no escucho los ronquidos, y el resto lentamente se acerco, Natani al principio abrio los ojos un poco, veia borroso, y casi nada se vei con claridad, hasta que su vista se aclaro por completo, y lo primero que vio, fue al primate quitandola a "Su" bebe de encima, y se molesto al momento que levantaba las orejas" ¡Oye! ¡¿Que crees que haces con mi bebe?! "exclamo Natani gritando hasta la ultima letra"

Mono: "totalmente asustado por el potente grito del lobo, el cual era casi parecido al de Tigresa, no pudo evitarlo, y por reaccion levanto los brazos, lanzando al pobrecito bebe durmiente al aire" ¡YO NO HICE NADA LO JURO! ¡ELLOS ME OBLIGARON! "señala a sus compañeros"

Todos (Menos Shifu): ¡MONO! "gritaron los 6 al unisono"

Mono: ¡¿Que?! "grito en forma de pregunta, todos le señalaron hacia arriba, el primate volteo, y miro al pobre bebe en el aire, a punto de caer en los troncos giratorios, del circuito, y sus ojos se agrandaron de tal manera que parecian grandes platos de sopa, y lo que parecia ser un cristal rompiendose se escucho, y habia sido que Mantis quien sabe de donde saco un baso de vidrio y lo rompio con sus tenazas, Mono no perdio tiempo y salio corriendo a donde creia que Po caeria" NO TE PREOCUPES PO, TIO MONO TE VA A SALVAR "sin darse cuenta entra el circuito, justo en los troncos giratorios, trataba forzosamente de no perder el equilibrio y poder atrapar al pequeño Po, el cual para suerte cayo en los brazos de Mono, y sorpresivamente, el bebe seguia completamente, dormido" a salvo "para su sorpresa, cayeron los masos colgantes, y uno le dio justo en la cara, haciendo que lanzara de nuevo al pequeño Po al aire, mientras que el iba a dar contra la pared fuera del circuito"

Todos estaban con que no podian creerlo, Vibora con su cola en su boca, Grulla sorprendido, Mantis cerca de los vidrios rotos, pero, las que no y el que no podian creerlo, eran Tigresa, Song, y Natani, Tigresa estaba con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas, casi no se le notaban en los ojos de lo pequeñas que eran, Song, estaba una mano en su boca, y otra en su pecho, justo en el corazon, sentia al igual que Tigresa, como su corazon iba mucho mas rapido que cualquier otra cosa en todo el mundo, sentia que le daria un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento, y Natani, estaba de la misma manera que Song y Tigresa, pero combinado, con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, una mano en la boca, y otra en el pecho, en donde es que esta el corazon, sin moverse para nada, Grulla, al ver como el pequeño cae en el interior de la tortuga de jade, no pierde tiempo y abre el vuelo

Grulla: "desesperado" ¡NO TE PREOCUPES PEQUEÑO!, ¡SUPER TIO GRULLA AL RESCATE! "cayo en los bordes de la tortuga de jade, y junto a los movimientos de Po en su interior, esta empezo a tambalearse, y el maestro hacia lo imposible por no perder el equilibrio, pero lo que era menos imaginable, la tortuga de jade, cedio ante tantos giros, y comenzo a voltearse, el pequeño Po comenzo a rodar lentamente fuera del interior de la tortuga, Grulla al verlo y al ver que la tortuga podria aplastarlo, se mete dentro de ella, y empuja levemente al pequeño hecho bolita, y la tortuga de jade, cae totalmente volteada, encerrando al ave en su interior" demonios "exclamo en un leve susurro, pero nadie lo escucho para nada"

El pequeño Po siguio rodando lenta y peligrosamente, entrando al territorio de Mantis, los guerreros de madera giratorios, el insecto no perdio nada de tiempo y rapidamente salgo a donde estaba la pequeña bolita de pelos blancos y negros, y con grandes fuerzas lo cargo

Mantis: te tengo, super tio mantis al rescate "dijo en un tono apresurado de tranquilidad, sin que pudiera haberlo previsto, se empezo a tambalear en el interior de los guerreros de madera giratorios, los cuales empezarona girar, y sin pensarlo, y usando todas las fuerzas de su pequeño cuerpo, lanza a Po lo mas arriba que puede, y los muñecos empezaron a golpearlo unicamente a el, lanzandolo uno contra otro, una y otra vez, golpeandolo en todas las partes de su pequeño cuerpecito, hasta que uno lo mando directamente a la pared, justo al lado de su compañero primate, el cual seguia inconsciente por el gran golpe que le dio el maso"

Vibora vio como el pobre pequeño durmiente seguia en el aire, y caeria en las gruesas y firmez boquillas de su territorio de fuego, se dezliso lo mas rapido que su cuerpo le permitia, paso por el territorio de Mantis sin ningun problema, y la reptil de piel verde, llego justo a tiempo para atrapar al pequeño con todo su cuerpo, como si fuera un resorte al principio para amortiguar la caida del pequeño bebe panda, y Vibora, noto como el pequeño dormia placidamente, y no pudo evitar sonreir por un momento, sonrisa que no duro para nada, de repente, escucho el sonido de algo raro debajo de ella, como, gas corriendo de alguna parte, y sintio algo de calor provenir de los tubos, y sin perder tiempo, volvio a lanzar al pequeño fuera del circuito, y empezo a ser atacada vorazmente por su propio territorio, el pequeño Po cayo sano y salvo en unos cuandos costales de arena, y como si nada, el maestro Shifu, abrio las puertas del salon de entranamiento, y entro en el como si nada

Shifu: ¿Que paso aqui? "confundido" podrian explicarme que fueron todos esos ruidos que escuche desde el salon de los heroes? "confundido, algunas de sus dudas se aclaran cuando mira al pequeño Po en los costales de arena al lado de la puerta, el cual empezo a despertarse lentamente, se tallo sus ojitos, y los abrio, y miro al maestro Shifu, el cual volteo a ver el desastre del lugar, y miro a una Vibora de piel verde caer desmayada fuera del circuito, a una Mantis religiosa tambaleandose un poco, para luego caer desmayado al suelo, y luego, miro a un primate tambaleante"

Mono: ¿Que, Que paso?, le dire que paso... se armo una gran ¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAA! y usted no esta invitado orejon "refiriendose a Shifu, se toca la cabeza y mira algo rojo en sus dedos" porque tengo mermelada saliendo de mi cabeza?...ay no me siento bien "cae desmayado al suelo"

Shifu estaba aun mas confundido que cuando entro, pero esperaba aclarar sus dudas cuando miro a Tigresa, Song y a Natani en el mismo lugar en el que estaban cuando todo empezo y termino, lentamente se acerco a Tigresa y se paro firme a su lado

Shifu: maestra Tigresa, podria decirme que fue lo que paso aqui? "mira que Tigresa no responde" aammmmmm Maestra Tigresa...se encuentra bien? "algo confundido, empezando a preocuparse, se queda callado cuando escucha algo salir de la boca entreabierta de la felina"

Tigresa: M-Mi...mi bebe "con una voz que era mas un leve susurro"

Song: Mi pequeño... "con voz rota"

Natani: Mi pequeño Po "con voz quebrada, a el trio no le paso nada mas que lagrimas derramarse de sus ojos, para luego caer desmayado/as por lo sucedido, dejando al maestro aun mucho mas confundido de lo anterior"

Tiempo Despues, Esa Misma Noche

Natani, Tigresa, y Song, se encontraban en las camillas medicas del palacio de jade, en un lugar muy diferente a las barracas, el trio se encontraba totalmente inconsientes, no se movian para nada, el aire entraba y salia de sus pulmones, y como si fueran reanimadas por un rayo, lanzado por el mismisimo dios del trueno, Thor, despiertan de golpe sentandose en las camillas

Tigresa, Natani, y Song: ¡¿DONDE ESTA PO?! "gritando con fuerza, el trio se levanta, rodea las camillas y quedan en bolita para hablar"

Song: "mirando a Natani" ¿Donde esta mi bebe lobo? "molesta"

Natani: ¡Lo mismo te pregunto a ti manchas! "molesto"

Tigresa: ¡Tu y Tu! "señalando a Natani y a Song" tienen 10 segundos para decirme donde esta mi bebe, o les juro ¡Que les voy a torcer y romper cada hueso de su cuerpo! "grita y entre los tres empiezan una gran discusion, llena de amenazas"

Shifu: ustedes tres, calmense "en la puerta de donde el trio estaba, dejan de discutir" no se preocupen por el bebe, esta bien

Tigresa, Song, y Natani se sorprenden al oirlo decir que el bebe estaba bien, lo que significaba, que el maestro Shifu sabia donde estaba

Tigresa: maestro Shifu, sabe donde esta Po? "el maestro Shifu asiente con la cabeza" digame donde esta por favor

Shifu: primero diganme que fue lo que paso en el salon de entrenamiento "serio"

Song: "irritada por eso" maestro Shifu, por favor, diganos donde es que esta el bebe por favor

Shifu: "aun mas serio" primero quiero que me expliquen que paso

Natani: "empezando a molestarse demasiado" diganos, donde es que esta el pequeño?

Shifu: ya se los dije, diganme que paso en el salon de entrenamiento, y quiero saberlo ahor..."no termina la palabra ya que el trio lo sujeto con fuerza de su ropa, lo levanto del suelo y lo acercaron a sus molestos rostros"

Tigresa, Song, y Natani: ¡¿DONDE ESTA NUESTRO BEBE?! "completamente molestos evidentemente, parecia que de sus ojos salia fuego, al igual que de sus fosas, nasales, algo que el maestro Shifu nunca habia visto en su vida, y eso si que lo habia asustado mas que cualquier otra cosa en su vida"

Shifu: "asustado" e-el esta dormido en su cama "en ese momento, el trio lo suelta de golpe, dejandolo caer al suelo, y salen corriendo como si no hubiera nada mas que importara, hacia la habitacion de Po, dejando a su maestro demasiado asustado y aterrorizado, y algo en su mente hace click de golpe" un momento...donde esta el maestro Grulla?

En El Salon De Entrenamiento

El pobre de grulla estaba aun en el interior de la tortuga de jade, haciendo todo lo que podia hacer para levantarla y porder salir de ahi, pero solamente alcanzaba levantarlo para que entrara aire y saliera, y eso solamente alcanzaba a ayudarlo un poco, era de noche, tenia hambre, sueño, y necesitaba agua

Grulla: ¡Chicos! ¡¿Estan ahi?! "exhausto" ¡Por favor!...¡Tengo hambre!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

Y BUENO, CON ESTO TERMINAMOS POR HOY ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, QUE HASTA AHORA, VEO QUE A MUCHOS LES ESTA GUSTANDO, Y CREANME QUE ESO ME GUSTA Y ME MOTIVA MUCHISIMO, Y ESE FUE EL FIN DEL CAP 6, SI TE GUSTO NO TE OLVIDES DE DEJAR TU COMENTARIO EN ESTA PARTE DE AQUI ABAJO, YA SABEN QUE SUS COMENTARIOS HACEN POSIBLES TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HERMOSA, TIERNA, Y LOQUILLA HISTORIA, Y BUENO ESO ES TODO, NOS VEMOS LUEGO, DE HECHO, CON SUERTE, HAGO OTRO CAPITULO EN UN RATO Y LO SUBO TAMBIEN HOY, PERO SERIA MEJOR ESPERAR A QUE LLEGARAN ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS ANTES DE SUBIRLO, PERO BUENO, NOS VEMOS, HASTA LA PROXIMA, ABRAZOS, CHAU CHAU


	8. Chapter 7: Roselyn (Parte 1)

MUY BUENAS, CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR, aqui su amigo, ROCK ROJA, y bueno hoy les traigo el capitulo 7 de esta linda, tierna, divertida, y romantica historia (aunque no se de donde es romantica) jajaja, pero bueno, el caso es que es tierna, divertida, y les gusta, estoy de muy buenas el dia de hoy, asi que por eso les traigo el cap, porque, estoy de humor, y cuando eso pasa la inspiracion me llega a motones jaja, bueno, dejo de aburrirlos con eso y les dejo con el capitulo

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung fu panda me pertenecen

Capitulo 7: Roselyn (Parte 1)

Tiempo despues de lo sucedido en el salon de entrenamiento

Habian pasado mas de dos semanas en el palacio de jade desde el pequeño incidente del salon de entrenamiento, y muchas cosas habian sucedido, pero unas mas raras que otras, por ponerlo de esa manera, todos se encontraban en la cocina, bueno, algunos, Mono tenia unas cuantas vendas en la cabeza, al igual que Vibora en su cuerpo, Mantis tenia un palito de madera que usaba para caminar, Grulla estaba mas que perfectamente bien, el solo estuvo encerrado dentro de la tortuga de jade unas horas, Shifu estaba en el salon de los heroes, leyendo algunos rollos, mientras que ciertas cuatro personitas, se encontraban dormidas en la habitacion de cierta otra personita, la habitacion de Po, habian tres camas acomodadas, una despues del a otra, totalmente apegadas, no se podia ver nada, ya que la sabana que los cubria, era tan grande que las cubrian por completo a las personas que parecian estar durmiendo en ellas, si habia algo que se povia ver perfectamente al final de las camas, eran tres colas salir de ellas, una gris manchada con una mancha negra en la punta de felino, una cafe de canino, y otra naranja con rayas negras y la punta blanca, la gris se encontraba en el lado derecho de las camas, la cafe en el centro y la rayada en la izquierda, de repente la cola cafe se movio un poco, y se sujeto a la cola gris con machas, y algo en la cama de la derecha empezo a moverse, hasta que se levanto, la sabana se le movio, dejando ver que era nada mas y nada menos que Song, la felina moteada estaba recien despertando de un largo sueño, ya que habia estado soñando algo bueno, ni siquiera el gong la desperto, pero lo hizo cuando sintio algo tomar su cola, la levanto, y miro la cola cafe sujetar la suya

Song: "suspira" No otra vez... "se pone una mano en la frente bajando la mirada, para luego respirar, mirar hacia su izquierda, y empieza a picar a alguien"

Poco a poco, comenzo a picar cada vez mas y mas, hasta que algo a su lado se movio un poco, le quito la sabana de encima y dejo ver a Natani, el cual estaba profundamente dormido, pero no se detuvo ahi, bajo un poco mas la sabana, y miro al bebe Po hecho bolita dormido encima del pecho y parte del estomago, sonrio, y le dio un beso en la cabeza al bebe, para luego mirar a Natani y susurrarle a la oreja

Song: Natani...Natani "le susurraba mientras que al mismo tiempo lo picaba"

Natani: "dormido comodamente, siente algo picarlo, y a alguien hablandole" mmmmm...

Song: Natani, estas despierto? "se detiene"

Natani: "con los ojos cerrados por completo" Si gracias a ti

Song: que bueno "sonrie con los ojos cerrados" ahora "cambia su expresion a una seria" desenrrolla tu y suelta la mia

Natani: hm? "lentamente, abre sus dos ojos, mira hacia abajo, levanta su cola, y en efecto, tenia su cola enrrollada con la de Song, sujetandola, abre los ojos como plato, y la suelta" Mejor?

Song: Si, gracias "lleva su cola hacia ella, la toma suavemente con sus manos, y la acaricia, como si la estuviera limpiando" Despierta a Tigresa quieres

Natani: "hace un puchero de desagrado" otra vez?...porque siempre tengo que despertarlo yo?...porque no tu? "toma al pequeño Po y lo abraza"

Song: "se acerca bruscamente a el" porque estar en el mismo cuarto, dormir demasiado cerca fue tu idea, por dormir en medio de las dos, porque eres una rata insignificante, y porque te rasguñare si no lo haces

Natani: mmmmmmm algo mas? "como si nada"

Song: "molesta, le tapa las orejitas al pequeño Po" Hazlo, Ya! "le grita y Natani voltea hacia Tigresa"

Natani: "con una expresion molesta, pone una cara y sonrisa de malicia, y sin pensarlo una sola vez, le quita la sabana a Tigresa, dejando ver que estaba dormida usando su misma ropa de siempre, al igual que Song y Natani, y pone una de sus manos en la espalda de Tigresa, y la empuja con fuerza, tirandola de la cama, dejando a Song sorprendida"

Song: "sorprendida" ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Natani: "la voltea a ver con la misma cara y sonrisa, toma al pequeño Po y disimula aun estar dormido"

En ese preciso momento, la furiosa felina de rayas negras y pelaje anaranjado, se levanto del suelo y miro hacia la cama, y a la primera que vio fue a Song, despierta, para su mala suerte

Tigresa: Se podria saber...¡¿Porque me has empujado y tirado de mi cama?! "grita"

Song: "se endereza en su lugar inmediatamente" Yo no lo hice rayas, fue el "señala a Natani"

Tigresa: "mira al lobo estar mas que "dormido" y regresa su mirada furiosa a la felina moteada" mentirosa, este tonto esta mas que dormido

Natani: "se levanta de golpe sentandose en la cama" a quien le dices tonto?

Tigresa: a ti te estoy dici...¡¿OSEA QUE ESTABAS DESPIERTO?! "exaltada"

Song: te lo dije rayas, pero acaso me hiciste caso? noooooooo para nada, a la leopardo nadie le hace caso

Natani: mejor callate porque si mal recuerdo tu sugeriste que durmieramos con las camas apegadas, no yo "frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz (Mas bien esa parte que esta encima del hocico, entre los ojos, por unos 3 centimetros abajo, no se como se le diga)"

Tigresa: "haciendo lo mismo que Natani, solo que gruñendo" no te mato, porque lo que dijo es cierto Song, tu fuiste la que dio esta tonta idea

Song: si lo hice fue para mantener protegido a nuestro bebe "empezando a exaltarse"

Y en ese mismo momento, una pelea a palabra limpia (XD) dio inicio en el palacio de jade entre ese alocado trio, mientras, muy, pero muy lejos, casi en las cercanias de la ciudad de Gongmen, una loba de pelaje blanco como la nieve, cabello rojo, y ojos verdes jade, vistiendo con un Quipao de manga larga, un pantalon negro sujetado con una cinta, y unas sandalias, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad de gongmen, cargando con ella una bolsa de tela pequeña en manos, y por cada puesto o persona que parecia ser buena, se acercaba, sacaba una especie de rollo, le decian algo, y se retiraba, hasta que se sento en la orilla de una avenida y miro el suelo algo deprimida, saca un rollo de su bolsa, lo abrio y lo acaricio un poco, mirando algo en el, lo guardo, y siguio como siempre hasta que

Cerdo: "hablando con una cabra cerca de la loba" oye, has oido hablar sobre un panda?

Cabra: "pensando" mmmmmmm si "la loba levanta una de sus orejas y presta atecion" el guerrero dragon, del valle de la paz, es el unico panda del que eh oido, porque preguntas?

Cerdo: porque hace un rato una loba llego a mi restaurante preguntando si conocia algun panda "en ese momento, la loba se levanto rapidamente, y salio corriendo por ahi"

Tiempo Despues

La loba ahora se encontraba en camino hacia el valle de la paz, pero ya era algo tarde, y empezo a llover de repente, asi que logro encontrar acobijo dentro de una cueva, saco unas pocas sabanas que tenia, se preparo para dormir, pero antes, saco de nuevo su rollo, y lo miro con sus ojos jade que se veian algo brillantes de noche

Loba: pronto cariño...pronto "le da un beso al rollo, lo sujeta, se recuesta y se duerme abrazando el rollo, como si fuera demasiado importante para ella"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

Y BUENO HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL CAPITULO, YA SABEN SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITLO, DEJEN SU COMENTARIO U OPINION AQUI ABAJO EN EL CUADRO DE TEXTOS, Y SI ERES NUEVO LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, Y TE ESTA GUSTANDO MUCHO, SIGUELA Y AGREGALA A TUS FAVORITOS, ESO ME AYUDA MUCHO PARA PODERLA SEGUIR JEJE, Y BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO, NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO, POR CIERTO, ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE, PRONTO SUBIRE CAPITULOS DE TODAS MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS, POR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES ESTA SIGUIENDO ALGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, ESTA IMPACIENTE PORQUE SUBA OTRO CAPITULO, POR COSAS ASI, PRONTO LO HARE, Y BUENO, HASTA LUEGO, SE ME CUIDAN, CHAU CHAU


	9. Chapter 8: Roselyn (Parte 2)

MUY BUENAS, CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR, muy, pero muy buenas noticias, numero uno, cap nuevo obviamente jajajaja, numero dos: hace unas horas salio al mundo el trailer oficial de Kung Fu Panda tres "AAAALELUYA", pero viene en chino, "Malditos", pero bueno, les aseguro que les encantara, pero por desgracia lo dejare al final del cap, y bueno, este capitulo sera un tanto comico, y un poco, subido de volumen, pero no se preocupen, nada de eso va a pasar, es una historia, infantil por asi ponerlo, pero habran escenas algo fuertes, pero la clasificacion lo dice todo, eso lo aprendi de AlienHeart1915 que aseguro que estara viendo este capitulo, al igual que el AlienHeart1915 Oscurio, al cual le tengo una sorpresa, asi que un abrazo y un saludo, y a todos mis seguidores y queridos lectores, y bueno dejo de aburrrilos con esto y adelante con el Cap, verdad Po?

Po: "se rie y estaba en los brazos rayados de alguien"

Tigresa: "sonriendole, me mira y me pone cara de "te voy a matar"

ROCK ROJA: *¬_¬* luego les explico, adelante con el cap

* * *

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 8: Roselyn (Parte 2)

* * *

Al Dia Siguiente

En el valle de la paz el nombre le hacia mas que suficiente honor a su nombre, ya que algunas personas, pueblerinos y comerciantes comenzaban a poner adornos por las calles, locales, y todo al rollo, ya que muy pronto, seria el festival de los cerezos, era un festival algo tradicional, pero era muy hermoso, la gente convivia, los enemigos se querian, aunque fuera por un tiempo, y los arboles cambiaban sus ojas aranjadas por unas bellas y unicas, hojas rosas y blancas, mientras que todos en el pueblo se preparaban para el festival, en el palacio era algo igual, ya que querian asegurarse de adoptar el espiritu del festival, ya que no lo solian hacer muy seguido, pero al parecer el pequeño Po tenia que ver algo con respecto a eso, Mono se encargaba de colgar las linternas de rojo y amarillo en el techo, Grulla de los adornos mas importantes, como los carteles junto a las linternas, Vibora junto a Mantis se encargaban de hacer algo de comida ya que tendrian visitas de unos maestros de las academias de Kung Fu, mientras que ciertas cuatro personitas se encontraban en el salon de entrenamiento, Tigresa estaba entrenando un poco al igual que Song en el circuito, el cual ahora tenia rejas para bebe, por los "inconvenientes" que pasaron hace un tiempo, la cual solia usar mas su Paraguas en los entrenamientos, ya habian varias ocasiones en las que Tigresa o el Maestro Shifu le decian que no solo podia dejarse llevar en las peleas por tener su paraguas, pero ella era algo terca y no les hacia caso, y aun asi lo usaba, Natani estaba a un lado del circuito, jugando con el pequeño Po a la pelota como la otra vez, el lanzaba la pelota y Natani iba por ella como buen perrito (Pero si es un Lobo ._.) se la daba a Po y el la lanzaba otra vez, Tigresa estaba algo cerca de Song y de vez en cuando, ambas se lanzaban miradas Asesinas, Natani los miraba de vez en cuando y no podia evitar sonreir al ver a esas dos pelear, como si tramara algo, y cuando miro a Song irse, sonrio con algo de Malicia, , durmio al pequeño Po arruyandolo, y se fue por ahi, y de repente regreso Song, la cual entro en el circuito, y sigio con los que hacia, hasta que por "accidente" pateo a Tigresa en la espalda

Tigresa: "la voltea a ver un momento, pero no le toma importancia y sigue entrenando"

Song: "una vez mas vuelve a patear a Tigresa en el mismo sitio"

Tigresa: "se voltea rapidamente y al ver que Song no hacia "nada" regresa a lo suyo, pero por precausion se voltea rapidamente y esta vez Song la pateo en el estomago" que crees que estas haciendo manchas?!

Song: ay perdona, te lastime? "en tono malicioso y burlon"

Tigresa: mira Song sera mejor que te calmes "amenzo arrugando su nariz"

Song: o sino que? me daras una paliza? "en tono retador y burlon"

Tigresa: esa no seria una opcion "en eso recibe un puñetazo de Song en la mejilla y ella se queda algo sorprendia" acabas de gol- "la vuelve a golpear pero en la otra" Eso fue todo, ahora si te mato manchas

Despues de esa palabra, ambas se enfrascan en una pelea, y no dejaban de lado ningun golpe, patadas, puñetazos en los costados, la cara, en todos lados, pero dejo de ser una pelea limpia cuando a Song se le ocurrio meter rasguños y mordidas, Tigresa estaba sorprendida por la infantil pelea de Song, pero al estar completamente furiosa con la felina moteada, no logro controlarse y se rebajo al nivel de Song y comenzo a lanzarle rasguños y mordidas a la leopardo, hasta que en cierto momento, Tigresa le lanzo un sarpazo a Song en el abdomen, cortandole parte de su ropa haciendola sangrar un poco, Song por auto reflejo, pateo a Tigresa lejos, se puso una mano ahi y salio corriendo del salon de entrenamiento, dejando a Tigresa sorprendida, y lo que mas le sorprendio era que Mantis y Mono estaban ahi mirando junto al pequeño Po, el cual seguia dormido, y Song volvio a entrar mirandose la ropa ya que tenia una cortada en la ropa, Tigresa rapidamente se avalanzo a ella y Song al verla la esquiva

Song: que te sucede Rayas? "Tigresa trata de golpearla de nuevo y ella la esquiva" estate quieta!

Tigresa: "mira la cortada en la ropa de Song pero no la sangre" porque no estas sangrando?

Song: se supone que deberia?! "molesta"

Tigresa: "rodea a Song, la sujeta, y le levanta Qipao dejando ver su abdomen con manchas y color gris clara de su estomago, dejando sorprendida a Tigresa al ve que no estaban las marcas de su zarpa en el abdomen de Song"

Song: "sorprendida completamente, se sonroja" O-Oye sueltame!

Tigresa no alcanzo a medir perfectamente su fuerza, y lo que hizo dejo completamente sorprendidos a Mono, Mantis y a ella, le arranco su Qipao a la pobre felina moteada, pero eso no fue lo peor, si no que lo peor, era que la probe de Song no tenia nada que pudiera cubirla su, feminindad, y la leopardo no hizo mas que abrir demasiado grandes los ojos, y sonrojarse hasta mas no poder, mientras que Mono y Mantis la miraban con cara de embobados por igual

Song: "se tapa" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tiempo Despues

algunos se encontraban comiendo, mientras que Mono y Mantis estaban rezando porque Song no los golpeara y los matara al poco rato, Song estaba encerrada en la habitacion en la que se estaba quedando en su estancia en el palacio, Natani estaba perdido por ahi quien sabe donde, y Tigresa estaba cuidando del pequeño Po en la cocina, ambos jugaban a las palmaditas, Tigresa le ponia una mano enfrente y cuando Po la chocaba cambiaba a la otra, y asi simultaneamente, mientras que en el pueblo seguian acomodando y colocando los adornos faltantes para el festival, incluso el señor Ping estaba preparando algo de sopa para el festival, y hasta el momento habia casa llena

Sr Ping: "preparando su sopa especial mientras tarareaba un poco" veamos, un poco de ajo, sal, pimienta, y bogchoy "en ese momento alguien toca, mira hacia la ventanilla al frente de la cocina, y mira a una loba de pelaje blanco como la nieve, cabello rojo carmesi, y ojos jade brillantes, deja de cocinar y se acerca" buenas tardes, le puedo ayudar en algo señorita

Loba: em, disculpe "saca un rollo" de casualidad a visto a este panda?

El Señor Ping se puso a revisar el rollo de manera atenta, pero lo que vio en el, dejo mas que sorprendido al pobre ganzo, el cual dejo de ver el rollo y luego a la señorita

Sr Ping: de parte de quien? "con expresion sorprendida"

Loba: de Roselyn...su madre...

FIN DEL CAPITULO

BUENO, LO UNICO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR ES QUE, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA, COMO LES DIJE EN EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPITULO, VI EL TRAILER DE KUNG FU PANDA 3, ASI QUE ES UNA ESPECIE DE ESPECIAL POR ESO Y EL DIA DE LAS MADRES QUE ES UN ESPECIAL QUE QUERIA SUBIR, PERO NO PUDE, ASI QUE LO HICE AHORITA JAJAJA, OTRA COSA QUE QUIERO ACLARAR ES EL QUE TIGRESA ESTUVIERA SENTADA A MI LADO Y NO ME GOLPEARA, EL ASUNTO ES QUE LUEGO DE HABER SIDO APALEADO DOS VECES, CONVERSE CON ELLA Y LLEGUE A UN ACUERDO, PUEDO ESTAR CON PO PERO ELLA TENIA QUE ESTAR AHI PARA CUIDARLO, PERO NO ESTA MAL, AL MENOS ESO PIENSO YO, Y BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, RECUERDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO AQUI ABAJITO SI TE GUSTO EL CAP, Y SI ERES NUEVO SIGUIENDO MIS HISTORIA, Y SI TE ESTA GUSTANDO, AÑADELA A TUS FAVORITOS Y SIGUELA, ESO ME AYUDA Y ANIMA MUCHO, NOS VEMOS PRONTO EN ALGUNA DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, O EN ESTA MAS FACIL JAJAJA, CUIDENSE MUCHO, CHAU CHAU


	10. Chapter 9: Mini Capitulo

MUY BUENAS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR, aqui ROCK ROJA volviendo con el capitulo numero 9 de esta bonita historia que hasta el momento, para mi parecer, esta creciendo bastante, a que me refiero, me refiero a que hace menos de 3 dias, llegamos a los 4100 viewers *rien niños en felicitacion* gracias gracias, son los mejores, esto me alegro mucho, y me sigue alegrando porque estan llegando nuevos seguidores, favoritos y cosas por el estilo, una ultima cosa, antes de empezar con el capitulo, bueno de hecho son dos cosas, una es que, como se que Alienheart1915 esta viendo mi historia, al igual que el Alienheart1915 Oscuro (cancion de los aliens), pues, os tengo una sopresita a los dos, que, no se si les vaya a gustar, pero si pudiera daros los detalles por PM, se los agradeceria mucho, otra cosa es que si les gustaria, que respondiera sus reviews en los capitulos, ya que antes lo hacia, deje de hacerlo no se porque, pero me gustaria volver a eso, de contestarles los reviews, y eso, ahora si-

Tigresa: dios pero que tu nunca dejas de hablar o que? *cargando al pequeño Po en brazos"

ROCK ROJA: ya estamos otra vez *la voltea a ver* otra vez te estas quejando?

Tigresa: ya te lo dije, hablas demasiado, y los aburres *con su tipica cara seria mirandolo*

ROCK ROJA: pero que te sucede? bueno si se que los llego a aburrir de seguro, pero me disculpo, y no tienes que decirmelo mientras que escribo *se recarga en su silla*

Tigresa: *le acaricia la cabeza al bebe* pues yo ya me aburri

ROCK ROJA: *la mira* y que paso con mi Ipad que te preste? crei que estabas jugando

Tigresa: esa cosa plana? la tire al escusado *dice como si nada*

ROCK ROJA: Que?! *se levanta* Hostia *corre al baño*

Tigresa: *al verlo irse saca una Ipad de detras de ella y la muestra* disfruten del capitulo *sonrie maliciosamente*

* * *

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung fu panda me pertenecen

Capitulo 9: Mini Locura (Mini Capitulo)

En El Palacio De Jade, Una Hora Despues Del Restaurante Del Señor Ping

Se estaba llevando lo que parecia ser una pelea a muerte entre, Tigresa, Song, Natani, Y Roselyn, las 3 feminas y el macho se encontraban en una batalla super increiblemente epica, de araños, mordiscos, jalada de colas, pisadas, abofetadas, cosas asi, estaban de un lado hacia otro por todos los lugares del palacio, la cocina, el salon de los heroes, el salon de entrenamiento, las habitaciones, pasando por cada una de ellas, la de Mono, la de Grulla, la de Mantis, la de Vibora y la de Tigresa, pero por la única por la que no pasaron fue por la de Po, tan solo siguieron de largo para alborotar los demas lugares del palacio, incluso pelearon dentro de la tortuga de jade, pero justo cuando pasaron por los baños, se detuvieron para hacer sus necesidades, una por una, y ahora solamente estaban esperando a Tigresa, Roselyn, Song, y Natani estaba sentados en el suelo conversando un poco para esperar a Tigresa, cosas tipicas, que solian hacer o sus pasatiempos, hasta que Tigresa salio del baño

Natani: *la mira* ya?

Tigresa: ya

Roselyn: que bueno *se levantan del suelo y regresan a su pleito un poco mas*

Y justo en el momento en el que llegaron, una red los atrapo a los 4 haciendo que se separaran y forcejearan contra la red para poder liberarse de ella

Mono: que no se escapen! *salio de atras de un pilar y empezo a sujetar las cuerdas de la red al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, intentando detenerlos*

Roselyn: *mira donde se encontraba, sus pupilas se dilatan demasiado y comienza a exaltarse un poco* NOOOO! UNA RED NOOOO! SAQUENME DE AQUI! *forcejea con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de la red como si su vida dependiera de ello*

Tigresa: si no me sacan de esta red les juro que no la llegaran a contar *forcejeando*

Song: *mordiendo la red con su mandibula para liberarse de la red*

Natani: *usa sus garras y empieza a cortar las cuerdas de la red* usen sus garras

En ese momento las integrantes dentro de la red y los intengrantes fuera de ella, abrieron los ojos demasiados grandes, y las felinas y la canina y el canino empezaron a cortar las cuerdas de la red para liberarse de la red logrando su objetivo, pero antes de que regresaran a su locura, el pequeño Po se interpuso en el camino de ese grupo de locura extrema, dandole a Shifu la oportunidad de intentar noquearlas, pero no lo logro, lo unico que consiguio fue que Natani lo mandara a volar escaleras abajo, seguido de los furiosos que intentaban pararlo

A La Noche

Todo con respecto a la situacion de Roselyn fue aclarado por la misma en persona, aunque omitio algunos detalles en cuando al como era que ella era la madre de Po, ya que era algo que pensaba guardarse para ella misma, Song, Natani, y Tigresa no tuvieron de otra mas que dejar que Rose se les uniera y ayudara a cuidar a Po, y para terminarla de acabar, tambien dormiria en el grupo de Song, Tigresa y Natani, y en total serian 5 camas, en cuatro ellas, y en una Po, luego de cenar, se fueron a dormir, y al acomodarse tuvieron algunos problemas, primero intentario hacerce bola alrededor de Po pero solo se encimaron una en el otro (Por Natani), luego intentaron en hilera de una sola fila pero tampoco funciono, hasta que llegaron a la manera en la que estaban durmiendo incialmente, consiguiendo asi un buen sueño, o al menos por ese dia

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9

PERDONEN QUE ESTE HACIENDO MIS CAPITULOS ALGO CORTOS, PERO ES QUE E ESTADO ALGO CANSADO POR EL TRABAJO Y ESO, PERO EN VACACIONES LES ASEGURO QUE VENDRAN MAS CORTOS Y MUCHO MAS INTERESANTES, A LO MEJOR Y EN UNO DIAS SUBO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, DE LAS DEMAS YA ESTAN EN PROGESO, ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN CHIC S PRONTO HABRAN MAS CAPITULOS DE LAS DEMAS, ESO A SIDO TODO POR HOY, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA, BYE


	11. Chapter 10: Diamante Eterno

MUY BUENAS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR, estamos aqui en un nuevo capitulo mas de mi tierno bebe panda, que hasta el momento, veo que le esta gustando a muchos, creo que ya van varias veces que digo eso jaja, pero bueno, contal de verlos felices a todos, subire cuantos capitulos sean, y bueno, como les dije el capitulo pasado, eh estado pensando en contestar sus reviews, y me e decidido a hacerlo, junto con la ayuda de mi nueva asistente, Tigresa *la señala junto a el en una silla cargando al pebe Po*

Tigresa: quiero dejar en claro que esto lo hago por mi precioso y pequeño Po *seria*

ROCK ROJA: pero aun asi lo estas haciendo asi que, no hay problema *sonrie con burla*

Tigresa: bueno, los Revi essat reiva, como se diga, los contestaremos cuando sean menos o mas de 6, porque yo lo digo *antes de que yo dijera algo interrumpiendome*

ROCK ROJA: bueno, en fin, disfruten el capitulo

* * *

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda Me Pertenecen

Capitulo 10: Un Sueño De Natani, Diamante Eterno El Acto De Una Verdadera Madre

* * *

Al Dia Siguiente, Despues De Lo Sucedido

Todo Mundo en el palacio de jade se encontraba aun dormido, puesto que apenas y eran las 5:00 de la mañana, y aun faltaria un rato para que el gong sonara y diera a conocer el inicio de un nuevo dia, cada uno de los habitantes del palacio se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones, sin hacer nada mas que dormir, Mono, Vibora, Grulla, Mantis, dormian pacificamente, en cuanto a la situacion en el cuarto de Po, las tres feminas y el macho del grupo, incluyendo al pequeño Po, las tres dormian como damas finas de la alta sociedad, Tigresa no tanto pero algo era algo, en cuanto a Natani, dormia como todo un hombre, con el hocico abierto por completo, babeando un poco, roncando, con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, las orejas gachas, y la cola quieta, las manos a los costados y sin moverse ni un poquito, pero de repente, cerro el hocico, estiro las orejas, y en un bajo y casi suplicante susurro en extremo, pronuncio

Natani: *aun dormido*...Po~...*en eso se forma una sonrisa en sus labios y hocico, como si estuviera teniendo un excelente sueño*

Dentro Del Sueño

_No habia mucha claridad, pero se podian notar grandes montañas en una especie de prado, largo y amplio, con crepusculos arrebolados a su alrededor, entre dos montañas se podia apreciar la hermosa, bella e increible agua azulesca del oceano, en lo que parecia ser una villa cerca de aquel prado, con vista a aquellas dos montañas y el oceano, en una casa de dos pisos, con el tejado tradicional chino, blanca con marcas de la pintura algo gastada, pero no perdia para nada su toque tradicional, en lo que parecia ser un pequeño balcon en el segundo piso, recargado en el marco de la entrada hacia el balcon, se encontraba Natani, pero con unas vestimentas muy distintas a las que solia usar, aunque solamente estaba usando una bata de color morada fuerte con un morado algo claro bordados, la bata le llegaba hasta la parte de sus rodillas, por encima de estas, se notaba que sus piernas eran algo delgadas pero bien definidas, algo raro, pero lo que si era "raro" era que habian dos grandes bultos en la parte pactoral de la bata, el lobo miraba hacia el horizonte, justo entre las montañas, observando el oceano, mientras que soltaba un leve suspiro, estaba relajado, demasiado relajado, con la cola quieta y las orejas a los costados de su cabeza, gachas, sin que se diera cuenta, alguien se empezo a acercar a el por detras, no logro ver quien era ya que su vista fue tapada por dos zarpas, y la voz de lo que parecia ser un hombre le hablo_

_Voz: Tienes cuatro segundos para adivinar quien soy, si no lo haces, ya veras_

_Natani algo confundido y sorprendido, llevo sus manos a las del hombre perteneciente de aquella voz, aunque reconocio la voz de inmediato, toco los brazos un poco y su sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y se agrando demasiado_

_Natani: mi lindo Po *con una voz muy cambiada drasticamente, mas parecida a la de una mujer, pero diferente, como si no la fingiera, las manos se apartan de sus ojos se voltea, y mira a "su" lindo panda, algo delgado, no mucho claro, vistiendo con un pantalon remendado de color verde jade, para luego saltar a los brazos de Po, sujetandose a el pasando sus brazos por detras de la nuca de Po*_

_El panda gigante reacciono de manera "rara" correspondiendo aquel abrazo rodeando al lobo por la cintura, haciendo que Natani moviera su cola rapidamente de un lado a otro, juntando su nariz con la del panda, restregandolas un poco de manera deseosa, sonriendose uno al otro con los ojos cerrados, para luego de unos segundos, abrieran sus ojos entrecerrandolos un poco, con un brillo especial en ambos, Po admirando los ojos uterocromos (un ojo de un color y el otro de otro color) gris y cafe, y Natani admirando los ojos verdes jade del panda gigante frente a el, sin soltar el abrazo, Po dejo de pie a Natani en el suelo_

_Po: *sonriendole sin separar sus narices ni la vista* que hacias preciosa? (O.O Wut?)_

_Natana: *suelta un desaire* nada especifico, solo miraba el atardecer cuando suelo hacer estando completamente feliz o me siento dichosa_

_Po: y por que razones estas feliz o te sientes dichosa? *interesado*_

_Natani: por la unica razon posible en este mundo cariño *sonriendole asegura su agarre a el* tu~... *en eso cerro sus ojos y sin pensarlo estiro sus labios juntandolos con los de Po, el cual tambien cerro los ojos y correspondio a lo que era un beso*_

_Beso que duro lo suyo, con la cola de Natani moviendose rapidamente, al terminar el beso, Natani oculta su rostro en el hombro derecho de Po soltando una risita algo traviesa, para luego levantar la vista, acercando su hocico a la oreja de Po y susurrarle_

_Natani: no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que solo tu y mi hermano sepan mi secretito cariño mio *en eso lleva una mano a la cintura de Po sintiendo la tela del pantalon, se separa un poco y mira el pantalon sonriendo traviesamente* no acaso rasgue ese pantalon hace 3 dias?_

_Po: pues si jejeje, pero lo remende un poco ya que es mi favorito *mirando el pantalon* porque? *dirige su mirada hacia Natani el cual lo mira traviesa y coquetamente, poniendo algo nervioso a Po* a-aproposito querida, cuando es que viene tu hermano?_

_Natani: Hoy mismo cariño, llegara dentro de un rato, pero no creas que no me di cuenta de que cambiaste de tema para evitar lo inevitable *apegandose mas y mas a Po haciendo que el retrocediera un poco adentrandose en la habitacion*_

_La cual era grande, lo suficiente para dos, apegada a la pared, habia una cama para dos tipo matrimonial, con algunos retratos en las paredes, algo..."raros" pero interesantes, amueblada, y un mueble con un espejo, con algunos botes de madera pequeños y un cepillo en el, lentamente, Po y Natani se acercaron a la cama, y al estar a los pies de esta, Natani sin pensarlo tiro a Po en la cama para luego subir el en ella colocandose encima de Po, recargando aquellos bultos dentro de la bata de la zona del pecho en Po, la bata se removio un poco dejando ver que eran pechos...pechos naturales, Natani se removio un poco mas la bata, de los hombros y esta cayo un poco dejando ver su cuerpo, medio desnudo (no crean que sera algo indebido) para avalanzarce encima de Po, ocultando sus atributos de nuevo, besandolo con amor y pasion_

_Natani: *entre beso* Te amo Po~..._

Fuera Del Sueño

Natani estaba fuera de la cama, por completo, con las manos enfrente de su pecho como un perrito, con una sonrisa boba en su cara, riendo un poco dormido, moviendo su cola rapidamente

Llegada La Noche De Ese Mismo Dia

Los Cinco, El Maestro Shifu, Song, Roselyn, y Natani, bajaron al valle para el inicio del festival, y habia sido algo inolvidable, luces coloridas, bellas y luminosas adornando las calles, niños jugando y corriendo con cuidado, familiares disfrutando del festival en familia (Tigresa: noooooooo enserio? *sarcasmo* ROCK ROJA: no digas nada) puestos a los costados de la calle, sonrisas por todos lados era espectacular, todos se encontraban reunidos en el restaurante del señor Ping, conversando un poco, mientras que Roselyn separada del grupo ya que le ayudaba al señor Ping en lo que necesitara en la cocina, y mientras lo hacia ambos conversaban un poco, conociendose, riendose, sonriendose...y podrian estar sentando cabeza uno con el otro, mientras que el resto tomaba un descanso por todo los acontecimientos acontecidos en el palacio de jade, se lo merecian ya que cuidar a un bebe era trabajo de tiempo completo, y era dificil, pero tratandose de Po, solo Tigresa y Vibora sabian que seria capaz de ocasinar todo lo que a sucedido, pero era solo un bebe, un lindo, apapachable, jugueton, travieso, alegre, bello, y tierno bebe panda, se encontraban usando dos mesas unidas ya que eran demasiados, el restaurante tambien tenia a sus clientes, ya que era el festival, ademas de que a esa hora a quien no se le antojaria un rico tazon de fideos calientitos, Vibora se encontraba a un extremo de la mesa, Mono en el lado derecho y frente a el se encontraba Grulla en el lado izquierdo, al lado de Grulla se encontraba Natani, el cual estaba sentado frente a Song, al otro lado de la mesa del lado derecho al igual que Mono, junto a ella se encontraba, aunque no lo quisiese, Tigresa, la cual tenia al pequeño Po sentado en su regazo jugueteando como siempre, completamente alegre, frente a Tigresa se encontraba Mantis, y en el extremo del lado contrario de Vibora, se encontraba el maestro Shifu, cada uno usando sus tipicas ropas de siempre, excepto Natani, ya que por alguna razon su ropa estaba rasgada de la zona abdominal, y Tigresa tuvo que prestarle uno de sus Qipaos, el blanco con detalles de flores negras con rojo y bordados dorados que solia usar para el festival de invierno, aunque claro que no vio a Natani cuando lo vio ya que el se encerro en la habitacion de Po, y cuando Tigresa se lo presto, el lobo tan solo entreabrio la puerta, tomo el Qipao, lo metio dentro y se vistio, y Natani le dio su propio toque personar, usando su tunica, y su ropa rasgada la mando con una remendora a arreglar

Mono: *suspirando con algo de alivio* por fin..un descanso despues de tanto tiempo

Mantis: si ni que lo digas *se sube y se recuesta extendiendo sus piernas y tenazas en la cabeza del simio* estoy cansado, pero *se levanta rapidamente* eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a disfrutar del festival

Shifu: en eso tienen razon *lo miran todos y cada uno de los integrantes de su grupo, menos el pequeño Po ya que el se encontraba jugueteando en el regazo de Tigresa* hemos estado trabajando muy duro, no nos vendria mal un descanso a todos, asi que, pueden ir a ver el festival, jugar en los juegos, lo que quieran, si me lo permiten *se levanta de su lugar y comienza a caminar, saliendo del restaurante, y al llegar a un callejon, una mano de pelaje naranja y blanca sale de el, lo toma de la ropa y lo mete dentro del callejon* ay

Natani: bueno...no estaria mal ir a explorar un poco y disfrutar del festival

Vibora: estoy de acuerdo, pero si vamos a hacerlo lo haremos en parejas, para que uno no haga una tonteria *todos se miran mutuamente* pido a Grulla!

Mantis: yo a Mono

Tigresa: *abraza a Po apegandolo a ella* yo a mi bebe

Y justo en ese momento, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Song, y el pobre de Natani que tenia una cara de "mejor matenme" y justo en el momento en el que Mono y Mantis iba hacerle burla a ambos, la felina moteada y el lobo rapidamente sacaron sus garras y amenazaron al bicho y al primate

Natani y Song: intenten hacer burla y se la veran conmigo *diciendolo al unisono aunque lo ultimo por su cuenta*

Tigresa: *siente a Po moverse un poco brusco en sus brazos, le dirige su mirada hacia Po y nota como bosteza, y se talla los ojitos, al igual que los demas y todos en el restaurante*

Todo Mundo (En El Restaurante): Awwwwwww *enternecidos por tanta belleza y ternura en un solo bebe*

Tigresa: *sonriendo un poco* yo no chicos, yo llevare a mi pequeño a dormir *se levanta de su lugar cargando con cuidado a Po* nos vemos *mirando a Po, sin siquiera mirar a sus compañeros al despedirse*

Tiempo Despues, En El Palacio

Tigresa se encontraba en la habitacion recostada con el pequeño Po encima, pero el pobre bebe no lograra consiliar el sueño, tan solo se movia y a veces y lagrimeaba y le hacia como si fuera a querer llorar, o mas bien, como si fuera a llorar, Tigresa hacia de todo para intentar dormirlo, incluso intento darle leche, pero desgraciadamente se les habia terminado desde hace unos dias, asi que tan solo se sento encima de las camas con las piernas en forma de circulo y en el centro de ese circulo el pequeño Po, el cual seguia despierto, pero con expresion triste y cansada, a Tigresa le partia el corazon ver a su pequeño bebe de esa manera, una idea se cruzo por su cabeza, al principio se puso algo nerviosa, temblorosa, y con el corazon acelerado...se levanto de la cama, para luego acercarse a la puerta, asomarse y al ver que todo estaba oscuro y no escuchaba pasos algunos, regresa al interior de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta, poniendole seguro a esta, para luego sentarse de nuevo en la cama y mirar a su pequeño panda cansado y algo hambriento

Tigresa: *nerviosa* s-solo es por esta vez...d-digo no es nada malo...el es solo un bebe...n-no lo recordara cuando regrese a su forma normal *piensa: _normal para el, y ojala no lo recuerde_, en ese momento solto un suspiro, para agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, para luego abrirlos y levantar la mirada* de acuerdo...

En ese momento, Tigresa llevo sus manos a su chaleco lentamente, para luego empezar a desabrocharlo lentamente, poco a poco, para luego quitarselo quedando solo usando unas vendas en el pecho, al igual que se le notaban algunos musculos en el abdomen en la parte de su pelaje blanco, su pequeño bebe al verla de esa manera ladeo la cabecita confundido, Tigresa lo miro un momento y sonrio al verlo, llevo sus manos a su espalda, y lentamente, empezo a desenrredarlas, empezando a removerlas, vuelta por vuelta a su alrededor, sintiendo una especie de alivio al igual que se empezaba a notar "algo" empezando a brotar de su parte del pecho, y justo cuando le dio la ultima vuelta a sus vendas, quitandoselas por completo, dejo salir a la luz su algo grande "feminidad" (ROCK ROJA: ATENCION, LAS SIGUIENTES ESCENAS SON DE ACUERDO A LA CATEGORIA DEL FIC, POR LO CUAL, NO ES MATERIAL "M" SI LO CONSIDERAS DE ESA MANERA, TE PIDO QUE ESTES CONSIENTE DE LO QUE LEERAS, YA QUE EN ESTA PARTE SE REALIZARA EL USO DE PALABRAS LEVES, Y QUE POR FAVOR, TRATES DE NO LLORAR O VOMITAR ARCOIRIS) tomando una gran bocanada de aire a sus pulmones sintiendose aliviada, como si se quitara un gran peso de encima

Tigresa: uufff *se estira un poco* hace mucho que no me sentia tan bien...vaya que a sido un largo tiempo que tengo esas vendas, pero bueno *mira su bebito, para luego cargarlo con cuidado* bien cariño, es momento de darte de comer, solo sera una vez, y se que no vas a decirselo a nadie

Po: *tan solo hace un ruido de bebe para luego sonreirle y reir*

Tigresa: *sonrie* de acuerdo bebe...vamos...a comer *lentamente, acerca el rostro del pequeño Po a uno de sus pechos, y el pequeño Po con sus manos amaso un poco el pecho de la felina para luego meter el pezon de Tigresa en su boquita, empezandolo a succionar con algo de fuerza* au! con cuidado bebe, au! *algo nerviosa y agitada por el actuar del pequeño Po, entrecierra los ojos suavemente, y estos adoptan un brillo singular en ellos, para luego acariciar a Po en la cabeza suavemente* tranquilo mi bebe, despacio *hablando en un tono bajo, suave y delicado, con un tono igual al de una amorosa madre hacia su pequeño*

Poco a poco el pequeño de Po empezo a succionar con menos fuerza el pezon de la felina rayada, hasta el momento en el que apenas y se sentia que lo estaba succionando, paso un rato hasta que Tigresa no dejo salir algo de su escencia, y eso la tenia algo preocupada, mas por su bebe que por ella misma, pero lo inimaginable paso, Tigresa, la maestra de kung fu mas fuerte, radical, seria, fria, y orgullosa...empezo a amamantar con extremo cuidado a un bebe... su bebe, al verlo asi no pudo calmar su corazon el cual empezo a latir lentamente, pero suavemente, ante aquel sentimiento, de estar amamantando por primera vez, a una preciosa criatura, como lo era su precioso panda, a lo cual algo a su mente llego, una pequeña cancion que recordaba de su infancia

Tigresa: Ahi lo llevas en el corazón, se te sube todo a la cabeza, eres firme lleno de grandeza, recreando tu imaginación (en tono suave, maternal, y cariñoso) Todos tenemos un solo destino, La brújula sera tu amigo, no te detengas nunca en el camino, que en la oscuridad siempre seras el brillo, no importan las barreras ni la lava, tu haces lo que quieras, eres libre de tus actos, de tus pasos de tus ratos, no tomes la vida como una carrera, Luchare en el mundo por lo que quiero, Y lo que siento, Estaré siempre aqui Y te hare sonreír, para el valor no hay medida, seras un diamante eterno en la vida, Estaré siempre aqui, y te hare sonreír, en la noche y en el dia, seras un diamante eterno en la vida (termina de cantar)

Justo en el momento en el que dejo de cantar, observo a su precioso panda dormido en brazos, sonriendo tiernamente, tan solo tuvo oportunidad de tomar su Qipao, dejar a Po en una de las camas pegadas a la del centro, ponerse su Qipao, tomar a Po y recostarse con el encima de ella

Tigresa: buenas noches...mi precioso y brillante **Diamante Eterno ***lentamente cerro sus ojos, para caer en un profundo sueño, sin preocupacion alguna por lo que pasara, no le importaba, lo unico que le importaba en ese momento, era su bebe...y nada mas*

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

Y BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO POR EL DIA DE HOY, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO YA QUE LO HICE MAS LARGO QUE LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS QUE E HECHO ANTERIOR MENTE, PERO BUENO, ESTARE SUBIENDO CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS, Y BUENO, COMO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SOLO HUBO UN REVIEW, SOLO CONTESTAREMOS ESE

Tigresa: de Alienheart1915: que dice que si deberias de volver a contestar los Reviews

ROCK ROJA: pues como fue el unico que dijo algo, asi se hara, volvere a contestar reviews, bueno eso fue todo espero les haya gustado, si fue asi deja tu comentario en este cuadro en blanco de aqui abajo, si te gusta la historia agregala a favoritos y siguela para saber mas sobre ella, ademas de que me motiva mucho a seguir con ella, nos vemos hasta otra

Tigresa: adios *se despide como si nada cargando a Po*

ROCK ROJA: BYE!


	12. Chapter 11: La Verdad De Natani (Mini Ca

**MUY BUENAS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR, aqui ROCK ROJA, y Tigresa en un capitulo mas de tarararaaaaa "Mi tierno bebe panda" el dia de hoy, no hablaremos mucho puesto que el dia de hoy, empezaremos a contestar los reviews, segun el comentario de AlienHeart, y mi veredicto**

**Tigresa: dime que por lo menos me dejaras hablar esta vez *cargando a Po el cual miraba algo en el Ipad***

**ROCK ROJA: pues por supuesto, tu tambien podras hablar ya que la mayoria de los comentarios te consiernen a ti, que de hecho son 3 los que te consiernen**

**Tigresa: de acuerdo *saca un papel con el primer comentario* es de hugoflower13, y dice: buen capitulo, espero y actualices pronto, y que Tigresa deje de estar en...celo...*un tic se hace presente en su ojo derecho, mientras que aplastaba el papel estrujandolo en su mano***

**ROCK ROJA: *asustado* bueno, si, tiendo a actualizar mi fic muy seguido, y sobre lo otro...**

**Tigresa: yo...no...estoy...en...celo**

**ROCK ROJA: *asustado* bueno bueno bueno, siguiente review**

**Tigresa: *suelta el papel estrujado y toma otro* de Guest: que nos dice "se que dijiste que no lo hiciera pero *vomita arcoiris* era una escena demasiado hermosa" bueno que en si, tengo que admitirlo, este cabeza hueca *me señala* tiene buena imaginasion y lo hace...bien...**

**ROCK ROJA: awwwwww que linda, gracias por eso *me mira con cara de "te voy a asesinar" haciendome asustarme* bueno, siguiente review**

**Tigresa: *suelta el papel y toma otro* es de james anderson que dice: es un buen capitulo, eso fue corto...ahora el siguiente, deja ese papel y toma otro* de AlienHeart1915:Ok, lo de Natani ya me asustó mucho. ¡¿Es hombre o mujer?! Y si es una mujer de verdad entonces ¡¿Por qué demonios la hace de hombre?! (Perdona por gritar, pero el asunto me eriza todos los pelos) En cuanto a eso de llevar a cabo una acción tan maternal, Tigresa, sólo esperemos que eso no haga que tu relación con Po se vuelva incómoda para tí**  
**AlienHeart de la oscuridad: Yo la verdad lo dudo. Si hay "universos", por así decirlo, en donde la gatita se enamora de un tipo que solía ser su más grande enemigo, es su hermanastro, ¡Y ES COMO 20 AÑOS MAYOR POR DIOS!...ajem...los siento; entonces no creo que una relación con ese pandita le moleste.**  
**AlienHeart1915: Esperamos el siguiente capítulo, Rock**

**ROCK ROJA: vaya, este a sido mas largo, y bueno, como dije, esto es mas de la incumbencia de Tigresa que mia asi que ella los respondera por ahora, pero en parte por lo de Natani...eso lo revelare en este capitulo *YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY***

**Tigresa: bueno, en primer lugar, si lo de Natani me sorprendio tambien demasiado, y pues, no se, que sea, la verdad, yo tambien lo estoy dudando un poco, y pues, no hay porque decir que hara de mi relacion incomoda para mi, es mas, solo lo haria mas interesante, y con respecto al otro...ROCK al rato podrias prestarme tu...Pc o no se que, para revisar algunas cosas? o mas bien, ayudame a ver algunas cosas**

**ROCK ROJA: de acuerdo, lo hare, y bueno...esos fueron todos los reviews esperamos que hayan mas en este capitulo para responder mas, y bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, ahora los dejamos con el capitulo de esta serie**

**Tigresa: kung fu panda no nos pertenece, y solo hacemos esto por diversion y quererlos entretener un rato**

* * *

Capitulo 11: La Verdad De Natani (Mini Capitulo)

Al Dia Siguiente

La mayor parte del pueblo se encontraba despierta, empezando con aquel que seria el segundo dia del festival, y a pesar de ser algo temprano, eso no impedia que las festividades siguiesen con la misma alegria que el dia anterior, al contrario, todos estaban aun mas felices que de costumbre, los cinco se encontraban perdidos por ahi, quien sabe donde, pero habian dos personas que se encontraban durmiendo en una de las habitaciones del palacio, algo alejada de la de Po, dentro de la habitacion, todo se encontraba desordenado, algunas prendas de ropa se encontraban regadas por el suelo, claro, solo alguna que otra media, y un par de sandalias, una cola de pelaje castaño y una gris con manchas y una mancha negra en la punta estaban estaban colgando de la cama, una de un lado y otra del otro, poco a poco alguien dentro de las sabanas se empezo a mover, hasta que se levanto sentandose en la cama, y se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Song, la cual seguia con expresion adormilada

Song: mmmmm~ *se estira un poco al mismo tiempo que bostezaba* ¿que paso anoche?...mas importante ¿en que habitacion estoy? *mira alrededor de la habitacion, buscando respuesta a su pregunta, y las respuestas llegaron como ronquidos a sus orejas, volteo la mirada hacia atras, justo a su lado en la cama, y miro el segundo bulto en la cama* ¿uh? *remueve la sabana como si nada, y lo que se encuentra, la hace sorprenderse y sonjarse, se trataba de natani, el cual no tenia su tunica de siempre, por lo cual, estaba al natural, solo que, tenia...cosas que no eran de hombre, haciendo que Song se tapara la boca de sorpresa y algo de conmocion

Natani seguia mas que comodamente dormid , hasta que los movimientos de la cama lograron llegar a su subconsiente, haciendo que empezara a despertarse, se sento en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados y la vista algo borrosa, Song se paralizo porque en ese momento no podia moverse, ninguno de sus musculos obedecian a la mente de la leopardo, ni siquiera la mente podia pensar bien, Natani poco a poco comenzo a aclarar su vista tayandose los ojos, volteo unos cuantos centimetros a la derecha y se encontro con Song mirandol raro

Natani: y hora tu que traes? ¿porque me ves de esa manera? *confundid *

Song: Natani...¿eres mujer?

Natani: ¿eh? *se comienza a poner nervios * ¿de que hablas manchas? *Song le señala el pecho, Natani volteo la mirada hacia abajo, y al ver la feminidad, se cubre rapidamente, al igual que cruza las piernas* TE EQUIVOCAS, SOY HOMBRE!

Song: ESO NO ES ALGO QUE UN HOMBRE TENGA LOBO...LOBA...LO QUE SEA! *en ese momento ambos comienzan a gritarse uno al otro*

Natani: TE DIGO QUE ESTAS EQUIVOCADA, ESTOS NO SON DE VERDAD!

Song: Y ENTONCES, SI SON LO QUE CREO QUE SON, PORQUE UN "HOMBRE" SE LOS PONDRIA EH?!

Natani: Pues porque...eh...emm...CALLATE!

En ese mismo instante, la puerta de la habitacion se habrio de golpe, y Natani por apto reflejo se cubrio con las sabanas de la cama rapidamente, y cuando la puerta se abrio, vieron a Tigresa, la cual estaba mas que furiosa y molesta

Tigresa: quieren los dos cerrar la boca de una vez antes de que despierten al bebe?! *exaltada y con la mirada de un asesino serial de gran escala*

Song y Natani: Si *susurraron completamente asustados por igual, Tigresa cerro la puerta, y se fue de ahi, hasta que Song le dirigio una mirada leve a Natani, con algo de molesta*

Song: esto no se quedara asi lobo, me debes una explicacion *se levanta de la cama y se va a la cocina*

Natani: *con preocupacion y nerviosismo*...demonios

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Y BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, PERDONEN QUE HAYA HECHO DE ESTE UN CAPITULO CORTO, PERO EH ESTADO OCUPADO CON OTROS CAPITULOS QUE ME HAN PEDIDO, Y PUES HAGO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO ESOS CAPITULOS, NO SE DESESPEREN QUE A LO MAS TARDAR EL SABADO SUBO UN CAPITULO NUEVO DE EL PANDA Y LA KRYSTAL, Y BUENO YA SABES, SI TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA, SIGUELA, DEJA UN REVIEW CON UN COMENTARIO, POSITIVO, NEGATIVO, LO QUE SEA, ME AYUDA A MEJORAR, SI ERES NUEVO VIENDO LA HISTORIA, Y SI TE GUSTA, SIGUELA Y AÑADELA A TUS FAVORITOS, ESO A SIDO TODO, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROIMA, LOS QUIERO, CHAU CHAU**


	13. Chapter 12

MUY BUENAS, CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR, aquí su amigo ROCK ROJA, de vuelta después de un tiempo de ausencia, quiero decirles que se debe a que eh estado ocupado con mis estudios, además de que ocupa tanto mi tiempo que me es difícil inspirarme en algo bueno para ustedes, por lo tanto les pido disculpas, porque sé que pueden molestarse, pero les pido perdón, y ahora, sin más interrupciones, sigamos con este capítulo que trabajo me ha costado, a si se me olvidaba, ya que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar varias otras historias, y debido a varias quejas y amenazas, me veo en la necesidad, de suspender todas, excepto algunas de las cuales verán actividad reciente, ahora si, sin mas que decir, disfruten del cap, a si una cosa mas, es un mensaje para mi amigo, AlienHeart, ya que me a apoyado mucho, y siempre esta al pendiente de mi actividad, me preguntaba cuando actualizarías tu fic de Temporada de Pandas, ya que desde lo sucedido, me e quedado con la intriga de saber, que es lo que pasara ahora, me imagino que debes estar ocupado, y por eso no lo actualizas, aunque claro por mi parte no hay pex porque releo lo que ya subiste y eso me entretiene XD, pero igual espero tener respuesta de ti, y también una vez mas, les pido paciencia para actualizar el resto de mis historias faltantes, y hora si, el cap :v :v :v

Tigresa: *Cargando a Po a mi lado en una silla* Kung fu panda no nos pertenece y bla bla bla

Capitulo 12: ¿Quieres que te lo explique? (Parte 1, Mini cap)

Todos se encontraban desayunando algo silenciosos, entre ellos, ya que el pequeño Po estaba mas que feliz comiendo en brazos de Tigresa, la cual le daba de comer con una cuchara especial para cachorros, aunque en toda la cocina, la tensión se podía sentir cayendo en Natani…y en Song, las cuales no se veían para nada, solo comían mirando del lado contrario a la otra, aunque claro estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, y lo más curioso era que fuera de Song, nadie sabía que Natani era mujer

Flashback (esto paso momentos después de donde deje el capitulo anterior)

_Son_g _caminaba con rumbo a la cocina para empezar con el desayuno del día, pensativa y confundida por haber descubierto la verdad de Natani, aunque….sentía que se había enterado en la peor de las situaciones posibles, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el ruido del azote de una puerta al igual que unas pisadas fuertes, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente fue tirada al suelo de una fuerte tacleada por parte de Natani, la cual le tapo la boca con algo de fuerza, y vaya que se veía molesta_

_Natani: escúchame bien gata manchada, dile a alguien de esto, y te prometo que te despedazo por completo *saca las garras "caninas" y para sorpresa de Song no eran tan cortas como creía, eran más afiladas que la espada de los héroes, y no era por exagerar* asiente con la cabeza si entendiste_

_Song: *sin perder tiempo asiente rápidamente con la cabeza, haciendo que Natani la soltara y se levantara* ¿¡que rayos te pasa lobo….o loba!?_

_Natani: lo prometiste!_

_Song: *se tapa la boca, toma a Natani de la ropa y lo mete a la habitación de Grulla* escúchame bien, si quieres que lo tenga en secreto, dame una muy buena razón como para que lo haga~ *susurra en voz baja*_

_Natani: creeme que si pudiera lo haría, pero eso es algo que tu nunca podrías entender…..es muy complicado *Desvia la mirada* _

_Song: uuuuuggggh! Bien, bien, hablaremos de esto mas tarde, por ahora, mejor quedate callada, no queremos que doña enojona nos vuelva a regañar y nos mate o si?_

_Natani:…..No…._

_Song: entonces cierra ese hocico y vámonos a desayunar….me entro algo de hambre_

_Natani: okey *Song se da la vuelta para salir* tragona~…_

_Song: que dijiste? *se voltea al creer escucharla algo seria*_

_Natani: tragona, sorda *sale de ahí y va a la cocina, seguida de Natani* _

Fin del Flashback

El resto del desayuno transcurrió como normalmente era, a falta de cierta pisca de juguetoneria, diversión, desesperación e irritación, la cual proporcionaba el inocente de Po, a pesar de tener forma de bebe, claro que también en esa forma mas joven era igual de travieso, juguetón, tierno, adorable, y amado por todos…..pero también….era vulnerable…al igual que todo el valle…..a no ser….

**CONTINUARA….**


	14. Chapter 13

E QUE ONDA MIS AMADOS SEGUIDORES Y LECTORES, SI LO SE, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO HAN SABIDO DE MI, Y QUIERO PEDIRLES MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS, E ESTADO ALGO OCUPADO, PERO AHORA, CON EL TIEMPO LIBRE DE LAS VACACIONES, E DECIDIDO VOLVER LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA, Y AL MENOS SACARLAS UNA CARCAJADA, RISA, O UNA QUE OTRA LAGRIMA, O NO SE, ANTES DE EMPEZAR, quisiera mandarle un gran saludo y abrazo a todos ustedes los que leen mis historias, los que me tienen en favoritos, y los que me siguen, valen 1000 – 8000, y también quería mandar un saludo a AlienHeart1915, hace tiempo que no se dé el, espero y que estes bien bato, y si, de seguro no tienes la insipiracion para seguir o no se, pero si se trata de eso, creeme que te entiendo, y lo e vivido, en otras palabras, espero saber de ti pronto, ahora sin mas que decir, el esperado cap 13 de Mi Tierno Bebe Panda, los hamo xikhoz bie :v

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, solo busco entretenerles un rato, bla bla bla, y todo eso que me da risa XD

Capitulo 13: ¿Quieres que te lo explique? (Parte 2)

Un rato después de el desayuno, se podría decir que el resto del día transcurrió mas que normal, entrenamientos, esfuerzo, determinación, y por supuesto…travesuras provocadas por el pequeño y adorable del bebe Po, ese Po era todo un caso diferente a todo lo que los cinco y Shifu habían enfrentado en sus vidas, el hecho de ser pequeño lo hacia un poquito mas peligroso, puesto que se metia en un lado y se metia en otro, uno que otro pergamino pinta rayado, y lo que era de esperarse, comia demasiado, incluso mucho mas que lo que comia cuando era normal…..normal para el claro, era el Turno de Tigresa el cuidarlo mientras que los demás entrenaban….pero en ese salón de entrenamiento, solo habían dos almas que no se encontraban presentes…y eran ni mas ni menos que Natani y Song, ambas se encontraban en pose de loto bajo el árbol de la sabiduría celestial, ambas usando sus típicas ropas de siempre, al igual que Natani quien usaba aquellas vendas para los pechos, meditaban un poco, pero Natani…..simplemente se hacia a la idea de compartir lo que solamente, ella, su hermano….y desde luego Po sabían, llegado el momento, ambas soltaron un gran suspiro al aire, abriendo los ojos poco a poco al mismo tiempo, dejándose así una gran y preciosa vista, grandes montañas a lo lejos, bosques de bambú, un cielo azul y despejado

Song: bien…..me debes una explicación así que *se gira sin dejar la pose de loto, mirándola ahora de frente al igual que Natani* soy todo orejas….adelante, suéltalo

Natani: ya voy…ya voy…..*baja un poco la mirada, al igual que soltaba un profundo suspiro*….fue hace mucho tiempo…cuando apenas y era una cachorra, mi hermano, yo y mis Padres eramos nuevos en el valle de la paz

**FLASHBACK **

_Yo apenas y tengo los recuerdos de esos tiempos, el valle era un sitio completamente tranquilo y apacible, niños corriendo y jugando por las calles, gente de bien, ganándose la vida honesta y justamente….y desde luego, una seguridad y protección como ninguna otra….eramos recién llegados al pueblo, veníamos de una aldea algo lejana a la ciudad de Gongmen, de puros lobos, las cosas por haya se habían vuelvo completamente inestables para nosotros, así que nos mudamos y vinimos a parar aquí….nos instalamos y papa habia conseguido un empleo en un restaurante demasiado bueno por lo que nos habia contado, junto al señor Ping de echo, varias veces íbamos a comer ahí, ya que era un asombroso y delicioso plato de sopa el que el señor Ping preparaba, y cada que íbamos, mi hermano y yo al terminar de comer, nos escapábamos de nuestros padres quienes se quedaban conversando con el señor Ping, y nos metíamos al edificio, subíamos unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar a una habitación, y al hacerlo encontrarnos con una bola de pelo de blanco y negro, la cual al escucharnos se movia y deshacía, dejándonos ver a un pequeño pero lindo y tierno panda_

_Po: hola chicos *rueda un poco hasta caer de la cama* woah!_

_Zen: jejeje hola Po_

_Natani: hola afelpado, listo para una pequeña aventura? *decía sonriente al igual que su hermano* _

_Po: desde luego *de debajo de su cama saca una pequeña mochila* ya tengo todo listo_

_Ambos: genial! *sin perder tiempo alguno, Natani toma la mochila y Zen junto a Po bajan corriendo por las escaleras, con mucho cuidado, hasta pasar corriendo cerca de sus padres, los cuales los miraban con una sonrisa mas que alegre al verlos salir del restaurante, y seguir con su conversación de adultos* _

_Y entonces, corrimos por todo el pueblo, jugueteando y bromeando entre nosotros, Zen por otro lado siempre se tropezaba y lastimaba las patas, por ello el apodo de patas delicadas, por Po el apodo era mas que obvio el porque era afelpadito, no tardamos mucho en llegar a un pequeño bosque cerca del pueblo, y en el, justo en un pequeño claro, teníamos un pequeño escondrijo justo debajo del tronco de un árbol, en el cual habia de todo, galletas, un poco de agua, y dos camas pequeñas…..era mas bien como una madriguera…solo que nosotros mismos la habíamos de forma que pudiéramos pasar una noche ahí….claro fue difícil porque de vez en cuando nos caia tierra encima, pero con ayuda de algunas sabanas, pudimos evitar que eso pasara mas…una de tantas noches que nos quedamos en esa madriguera, Zen siempre dormía patas arriba como de costumbre, mientras yo y Po compartíamos cama….y como era de costumbre, me despertaba a la mitad de la noche algo aterrorizada….con leves lagrimas en los ojos….y luego salía de la madriguera, y me sentaba recargada en el tronco del árbol….casi siempre tenia horribles pesadillas….terribles y aterradoras pesadillas….aunque esa noche fue diferente, esa misma noche, sentí como un brazo afelpado y bastante comodo…con lagrimas callendo de mis ojos hasta llegar a mis mejillas, volte la mirada a un costado mio, y ahí estaba mi querido Po, sonriéndome mientras movia las orejas, sabia perfectamente que nada mas se necesitaba para hacerme sonreir….que es mejor, que verle y admirarle aquella sonrisa que transmite calma y confianza, no pude evitarlo y tan solo me acurruque a un lado suyo, arropándome con el calor y comodidad que me daba su pelaje_

_De adolecentes, Papa y Mama estaban algo mayores para seguir trabajando, Papa no tanto claro, pero si que necesitaba ayuda para mantenernos, así que mi hermano y yo, siempre íbamos a ayudar al señor Ping y si, la paga era buena, al igual que la comida que nos daba para llevar a la casa, no olvido que también Po ayudaba demasiado en la cocina, se que de seguro solo para mi lo era, pero a mi parecer…era el cocinero y camarero mas lindo y encantador del mundo….siempre que lo veía mi corazón se alteraba y latia al mil por hora….hasta que el festival de invierno ese mismo año…..sucedio lo que tanto anhelaba….nos estábamos….besando….nuestro primer beso en toda la vida…y fue con el hombre que amo…me habia confesado…y curiosamente el también a mi….nos aceptamos mutuamente y empezamos a salir….aunque claro…..no pudo durar para siempre como yo lo quería…._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Natani: por varias razones….hubo que irnos…..preciosa Lobezna….asi era como me llamaba….el apodo que me dio el mismo…el cual aprecio y llevo en mi corazón desde que nos separamos….

Song:… *con un tic en uno de sus ojos* TE VOY A MATAR! *se lanza contra Natani, y entre ambas, de un lado a otro, comenzaron una pelea entre ambas, mordiscos, jalones, patadas, araños y una que otra artimaña sucia, hasta que un aclaramiento de garganta las hizo parar y ver a Roselyn recargada en el tronco del árbol*

Roselyn: cálmense niñas, esto no es el jardín de niños….asi que relájense, respiren profundo y….aclaren su problema como adultas *se retira evitando reventar a carcajadas, puesto que Song y Natani habían retomado su pequeña pelea*

**En Otro Lado**

Una leopardo de las nieves se encontraba caminando entre lo que eran escombros de un antiguo templo demolido, portando una capucha negra…hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la sala del trono, en la cual estaba alguien de aspecto grande sentado en un trono de piedra, vistiendo también una capucha negra, solo que esta lo ocultaba por completo, la leopardo al estar a 3 metros frente a aquella persona, no hizo mas que arrodillarse y bajar la mirada

Leopardo: mi señora….el panda ha bebido el elixir tal y como lo solicito…esta indefenso..al igual que el valle

Voz: *de aspecto femenina y algo profunda* bien…has hecho muy bien mi aprendiz…es momento de seguir con el plan…..avisa a todos….atacaremos al amanecer….y Su…traeme a ese PANDA!

Su: …*se destapa la cara, dejando ver que era ni mas ni menos que la ex líder de las damas de las sombras* así lo hare….mi maestra

**CONTINUARA….**


	15. Chapter 14

Wooooooooo oooooooow hey que onda rockeros rojos como están, espero de lo mas increíble posible, primero algo antes de empezar, uno, feliz año nuevo retrasado (es que dios lo tiro de chiquito OKNO XD) y segundo, perdón por ausentarme tanto, no era mi intención, los estudios y el trabajo me tienen algo atareado, pero ustedes tranquilos, que yo siempre estaré aquí para traerles alegría y ternura, acompañado de mi gran amiga rayada tigresa *acomodo mi brazo en uno de sus hombros*  
Tigresa: *cargando al pequeño Po bebe, aparta mi brazo* el que seamos compañeros no significa que puedas recargar tu brazo encima de mi  
Ay que delicada~ *susurro*  
Tigresa: *me suelta un puñetazo mandandome fuera de mi cuarto* disfruten del cap  
Capitulo 14: La calma que precede ante la tormenta  
Como cualquier dia tranquilo en el valle de la paz, la misma rutina de siempre, trabajadores abandonaban la comodidad de sus hogares y camas para después dirigirse a pasos pesados y adormildos hacia sus puestos de trabajo, ya fueran en puestos ambulantes, en locales, o como en el caso del señor ping, parte de sus hogares, en el palacio de jade, nada tardo en empezar como era debido, alumnos...y bebe, alimentados como era debido y una vez echo, todos a entrenar, aunque claro, uno de ellos tenia la obligación de quedarse a cuidar al pequeño Po, y la ganadora de aquel privilegio durante toda una hora, fue víbora, quien mas que alegre y sonriente era perseguida de cerca por el pequeño Po, el cual trataba de alcanzarla y detenerla, y sin ningún intento que tuviera éxito, siguió y siguió intentando, habrá rejuvenecido...pero aquel instinto de seguir intentando y no rendirse era algo que permanecía en el...Tigresa fue la única que se percató de eso...y le alegraba el corazón el ver que ese pequeño bebe panda...seguía siendo aquel panda bobo, lindo, adorable, considerado y sobre todo buen guerrero del cual se había enamorado...y a pesar de que sus deseos de que esos sentimientos fueran correspondidos eran grandes y fuertes...están consiente de que tendría que esperar a que volviera a como era...y también debía pensar en como decírselo, mientras todos seguían en su entrenamiento, en el pueblo la cosa era diferente, el señor ping se había despertado había abierto un poco mas temprano de lo habitual, y era debido a que cierta lobe pelo rojo y ojos de jade estaba ayudandolo a preparar todo para cuando los comensales comenzaran a llegar, a comer...y dar su dinero por ello...(típico :v ) aunque...en otro lado no era lo mismo...a kilómetros de distancia, en el mismo templo derruido, un gran ejército de lobos armados con flechas y lanzas, estaba mas que dispuestos a marchar hacia el valle de la paz, después del discurso de su líder y acompañada de su fiel compañera, tomaron rumbo fijo hacia el valle...al grito de guerra con bota de hierro  
Su: Esta vez...lograre mi cometido...y ese panda...no podrá detenerme ahora! *mirada malévola y macabra al igual que la sonrisa*  
CONTINUARA...  
Y ESO A SIDO TODO POR AHORA, LAMENTO QUE NO HAYA SIDO BASTANTE O MUY LARGO...pero tranquilos, que eso muy pronto va a cambiar, y otra cosa, ay un vato que me a estado haciendo spam por mi canal de YouTube, y pm de FF...calma amigo, calmado, si actualizare, todo aquel que se pregunte si actualizare mis fics, si, efectivamente los voy a actualizad, pero chavoz, denme un poquito mas de tiempo y un poquito mas de paciencia, siempre habrán caps de mi parte, puede que me tarde, pero la inspiración tarda...y mucho de verdad, y alienheart915, se que estas viendo esto, y pues, tengo un idea, que si quieres, y puedes, podemos discutirla a través de pm, tambien me gustaría decirte ue me alegra el que actualizaras ya tu dic, ese po es todo un loquisho :v pero es bonito y todos quieren su carnesita suavecita y afelpadita  
Tigresa: *molesta por eso*

Calmada, tu eres su amor platónico no te preocupes  
Tigresa: Mas te vale -.-  
Y bueno chicos eso a sido todo por hoy, los veo en futuros capítulos, nos vemos hasta la próxima, si apenas empezaste a leer el dic, siguelo y agreglo a favoritos para enterarte de un nuevo capítulo, no olvides dejarme tu opinión en la Cajita de comentarios que me gusta leer sus opiniones, sus críticas, o sugerencia, que eso me deja saber ue quieren que siga con el dic, nos vemos pronto, va bye


	16. Chapter 15

hey que onda mis rockeros como estan? espero que esten de lo mejor, yo estoy algo mal...cometi el error de mirar el fic pertenezco a tu lado, de Black Roses-IMZ...y pues...lastimo mi kokoro bien fellollis, y para mejorar un poco, les traigo el capitulo 15 de TIERNO BEBE PANDA, y esta vez es un capitulo largo, lo mas largo que lo pude hacer, para entretenerlos un rato, una cosa mas, si, estoy vivo, si ya se que me ausente demasiado, y pues pido disculpas por eso, pero ya volvi y ahora sigmos con el capitulo, y una cosa más, hace poco llegamos a más de 30 seguidores, wohoo, son muchos seguidores, más de lo que antes e ganado, muchas gracias chicos, de verdad que su apoyo me ayuda bastante a seguir, ahora sí, el cap

Capitulo 15: Asalto Al Valle

Mientras un ejercito de lobos se encaminaba al valle de la paz al pie de guerra, todo en el valle era paz y armonia (al menos durante un rato) un dia mas en la cotidiana paz del pueblo, Tigresa desde hace un buen rato que habia bajado al pueblo para pasear durante un rato con el pequeño Po, desde hace un tiempo que Po seguia iendo un pequeño cachorro, y la mayoria de todos en el pueblo acostumbraban llenarlo de cariño mimos y un par de golosinas, galletas y/o dulces, los cuale aceptaba y devoraba al insante

Tigresa: *entra con confianza al restaurante del señor ping y se sienta en una mesa cercana a la ventanilla que daba a la cocina, recargando al pequeño Po en su regazo, con extremo cuidado*

Sr Ping. *llega acompañado de Roselyn y se sientan en una sila junto a ellos* Maestra Tigresa, tan temprano y ya aquí? Creí que se tardaría en llegar por sus entrenamientos

Tigresa: el maestro Shifu dijo que los entrenamientos por hoy estaban suspendidos, debió tener una buena razón ya que salió del palacio con algo de prisa, al parecer hay algunos problemas que resolver en la capital imperial, no estoy demasiado informada en ese tema pero sé que se reuinieron a todos y a cada uno de los lideres de las escuelas del Kung fu de China *Po se sube a uno de sus hombros y con la esperanza de no dejarlo caer lo sujeta con sus dos manos y lo baja a su regazo* recibiremos respuesta de su parte al llegar haya

Sr Ping: Mmm ya veo

Roselyn: *mirando y haciendole mimos al pequeño Po* y como se encuentra mi pequeño cachorro eh?

Tigresa: se encuentra bien, lleva un largo rato sin llorar así que, está más que perfecto

Sr Ping: saben? Seguramente sentirá raro el que lo diga, pero en un par de días, este lugar se volvió completamente tranquilo...literalmente es el valle de La Paz, los ladrones, saqueadores, y todo eso desaparecio por completo de la nada...es más que perfecto

Tigresa: aún así, no hay que bajar la guardia, es cierto que este sitio se volvió tranquilo...pero uno nunca sabe cuando caerá la primera la bala *y sin que nadie más pudiera decir algo, una poderosa bala de cañón cae en el centro del valle destruyendo la estatua de Po por completo* Pero que!? *inmediatamente sale del restaurante junto a Ping y a Roselyn, se asoman, y la gente algo asustada por lo primero empezaban a correr por todos lados, pero el caos...apenas empezaba*

Su: FUEGO! *junto a su ejército a lo lejos, en los bosques de bambú, frente a todo su ejército, grandes cañones que usaba como morteros, disparando a la distancia, con fuertes y sonoros rugidos de los cañones, las balas caen en casas, puestos ambulantes y algunos otros lugares*

La alarma de emergencia nunca fue tocada...jamás avisaron sobre el ataque, Tigresa estaba con los ojos más que estupefactos al ver como aquellas bolas rodeadas de fuego caían y destruian el valle de La Paz...bala por bala, no perdió tiempo, y con cuidado pero seguridad, sujeto al pequeño Po, tomo a Roselyn de un hombro y la hizo mirarla de forma algo brusca

Tigresa: guarden toda la comida que puedan, empaquen todo lo que vayan necesitar, una vez echo eso, vayan al palacio lo más rápido que puedan, tenemos que irnos de aquí

Sr Ping: un minuto, un minuto! No vas a pelear!?

Tigresa: señor Ping, no hay tiempo, es demasiado tarde, están armados, nos superan en número, demasiado, y mientras más hablamos más están destruyendo del valle! *una casa frente al restaurante es destruida* por el amor de dios piense en su hijo! Hagan lo que les dije, rápido, yo voy por los demás *sin medir más palabras, corre con el pequeño Po al palacio de Jade, el cual estaba sollozando y abrazandose con fuerza al cuello de Tigresa*

Tigresa: *preocupada, y alterada por el momento y la seguridad de Po, no tardó ni segundos en subir las escaleras hacia el palacio, y al hacerlo, se encontró en el camino con el resto de sus compañeros, se pararon en seco y corrieron junto a ella*

Víbora: Tigresa! Que es lo que está sucediendo!

Tigresa: lo que es más evidente, estamos bajo ataque, no sé quiénes sean, Grulla, Mono, ayuden a todos los que puedan en la evacuación de emergencia, Manchas, Lobo, guarden mantas, ropa, algunas armas, todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a la intemperie, yo guardare comida, RÁPIDO!

Todos: entendido!

sin saber demasiado al respecto, Mono bajo junto a Grulla sujetándose de sus patas al valle, al llegar notaron el más que obvio caos que se estaba librando, las familias corriendo, niños llorando y abuelitas gritando, ninguno de los dos perdió tiempo y empezó a ayudar a la gente a llegar a las rutas de escape más cercanas, una vez no habiendo nadie en las calles, ayudaron a Roselyn y al Señor Ping a llevar todo lo que tigresa había dicho en un par de mochilas grandes, 5 en total, cada uno ayudo con lo que pudo y subieron a prisa las escaleras del palacio, y mientras lo hacían...el ejército de Su...su aprendiz y la mismísima su salieron de entre los humos de los escombros lentamente, mirando todo a su alrededor...callados y con los cañones siguiéndoles el paso

EN EL PALACIO

Todos presentes tenían lo suficiente para sobrevivir al menos un par de días en la naturaleza, todos reunidos en el salón de los héroes con las puertas principales cerradas, empezaban a organizarse para lo que al parecer sería una larga travesia

Tigresa: *preparandose* bien, Mono, Grulla, que averiguaron

Mono: *colocandose una mochila* el valle está destruido, y si mi ingenio no me falla, seguramente esos tipos entrarán por la entrada principal al valle, no podremos salir por ahí

Grulla: y están armados hasta los dientes al parecer

Tigresa: usaremos el camino oculto entre las montañas, Shifu me lo mostró hace años en caso de un ataque sin solución, podemos ir por ahi

Roselyn: y luego que?

Tigresa: iremos al norte...hacia gongmen...el pueblo que mencionaste...tiene casas quemadas pero no destruidas...crees que podamos usarlas como refugio?

Roselyn: si crees que podremos llegar haya...si, desde luego

Song: momento, entonces caminaremos hasta una ciudad que está al parecer al otro lado de la nación...solo para huir?

Natani: si tienes una mejor idea, adelante, pero no haré nada que afecte a la seguridad de Po, tu guíanos rayas, por donde

Tigresa: *toma sus cosas se asegura la mochila sé que llevaría y carga a Po en una cangurera* colina arriba, 3 minutos en llegar, vamonos *seguida de los demás, empiezan a caminar, cuando un fuerte azote se escucha en la puerta principal, haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia la entrada, se asustan varios, pero miran inmediatamente a Tigresa* sssssh~ vamonos~ *sigue caminando, un par de segundos después logran salir de ahí por un túnel subterráneo*

Fuertes golpes se hacían presentes en el salón de los héroes, más después de un rato sedaron, un cañonaso terminó por destruir la entrada y parte del lugar, Su fue la primera en entrar junto a su aprendiz y mirar el lugsr

Su: toc toc...llegó su perdición con extra de venganza *sus lobos no tardaron en entrar y registrar el lugar*l

*un par de minutos despues*

Lobo: señora, buscamos por todo el lugar, y no encontramos al panda...no hay rastro de él, ni de los cinco furiosos

Su:...GrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *un fuerte rugido audible a kilómetros se escucha por todos lados*

y es así...como el caos...hizo su presencia...

**...CONTINUARÁ **


	17. Chapter 16

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLEH, hola mis queridísimos rockeros como están? Espero que muy bien! Como podrán ver, el día de hoy vengo de muchos ánimos, tantos animos que no hice demasiado el día de hoy (WUhu!) pero en fin, hoy les traigo el capítulo 16 de Mi Tierno Bebe Panda, sé que hace poco actualice el fic, pero como casi día del niño (día que no celebrare casi nada por mi edad...DOW!) decidí hacerlo como una especie de especial, aunque claro, no tan infantil, pero sí un poquito en algunas partes, y bueno, respondiendo a algunas de las cosas que me dijeron en el capítulo pasado, no el pasado, el ante pasado a ese, sobre que se sorprendía. De que siguiera vivo...si sigo vivo, lo digo por el alienheart oscuro, eso me ofendió un poco, pero por educación, y por no querer sonar nada racista, no te preocupes negrito, te respeto por lo que eres (Negrito cucurumbau) jejeje no se lo tomen a mal, no lo hago con razón o objetivo de ofender a alguien, pero bueno, ya hable demasiado, a y antes de empezar...sólo quería decirles que ya casi llegamos a 10.000 views y ya somos 32 rockeros! Créanme que eso me alegra demasiado, ver que estoy creciendo en esto de fanfiction, enserio que me causa alegría, una de las mayores alegrías que e vivido en mi vida, así que, muchísimas gracias, y ojalá que podamos seguir siendo más los rockeros, y esta vez sí, sin más que decir, adelante con el cap!

* * *

Capitulo 16: Vagando Por Los Bosques

2 Horas Después Del Ataque

Una vez concluida con la evacuación y la huida de los 5 furiosos y compañía, el grupo que formaron no tardó demasiado en llegar a una zona mucho más que alejada del valle, se dispusieron a establecer un campamento en un pequeño claro, Natani junto a Song empezaron una sesión de vigilancia, Mono y Mantis se encargaban de reunir leña para una fogata, Víbora Rose y El señor Ping se las arreglaron para empezar a preparar la cena, el sol comenzaba a dar sus últimos rayos de luz, y Tigresa se estaba asegurando del bienestar del pequeño Po, el cual después de un rato de estar llorando, logró calmarse y dormirse, Tigresa estaba asegurandose de que estuviera bien dormido...pero su mente estaba en otro lado, pensativa y confusa...porque atacarían el valle?...y aún mayor su duda...porque lo atacarían de tal manera?...no tenía una idea clara en su mente...pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos cuantos movimientos un tanto bruscos de parte de su cachorro, lo acurruco en sus brazos y meciéndolo espero a que no despertara...y logró calmarlo...sonrio un momento al admirar aquel pequeño rostro inocente y durmiente...eran los mismos ojos con los que veía una madre preocupada a su cachorro...pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Roselyn: oye...*llegaba de ayudar con la comida ya que Ping aseguró poder hacerlo solo, no sería sorpresa antes atendía un restaurante*...aún no entiendo cómo es que se te ocurrió esto...pero tú lo planeaste y ahora tú eres responsable de todos...pero más importante...como esperas llegar a Gongmen?...está literalmente al otro lado de la nación...tardaremos días en llegar

Tigresa: *asegurandose de que Po no se llegara a despertar o perturbar durante su siesta*...revise el mapa...si, el camino es largo...si se hace como se tiene que hacer...*le muestra el mapa* el maestro Shifu siempre habla de muchas cosas...entre ellas...muchas leyendas...pero la que más me intrigaba...era la leyenda de la cueva de las maravillas...ya lo sé...suena infantil...porque es el nombre que le dieron al cuento...pero para Shifu...es la cueva de las leyendas...se dice que la cueva alberga cientos de artefactos mágicos...místicos y de toda clase en particular...entre ellas un portal...que te lleva al lugar que te dicta tu corazón...y casualmente...esa dichosa cueva se encuentra en un viaje de un día...hacia gongmen...excepto que la cueva está en una montaña...y para llegar a esa montaña...nos tomará solamente...d horas

Roselyn:...sabes en toda mi vida jamás había escuchado un disparate como el que tú me estás contando...de verdad confiaras en la palabra de tu maestro y nos guiaras a todos a una cueva que seguramente no tiene nada?

Natani:...aún así...la idea no es mala...las cuevas montañosas serían el único lugar en el que los lobos pensarían en buscar...ellos están acostumbrados a buscar campamentos y Cuevas al mismo nivel marino en el que estamos...aunque esas cuevas no tengan nada...al menos estaremos seguros por un tiempo ahí...

Song: pero por cuánto tiempo *terminando de levantar las tiendas de campaña* dime una cosa, al menos ya lo pensaste bien?...serán seguras las cuevas como dices, pero cuando lo descubran...lo único que estaremos será acorralados en un callejón sin salida...en otras palabras...o la cueva...o caminar a Gongmen...

Tigresa:...cueva...tal vez sea un disparate...pero nunca está de más el echar un vistazo...y con lo que hemos vivido los 5 y Po en el palacio...me e llegado a dar cuenta que lo mágico...nunca llega a ser irreal...iremos a la cueva...pero por ahora...hay que descansar...a sido un día agetreado...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	18. Chapter 18

HEY QUE PASÓ MIS QUERIDOS ROCKEROS! Como están, espero que estén de lo mejor el día de hoy porque hoy les vengo con buenas nuevas, la primera de esas nuevas buenas sería que estoy con tiempo libre, con tiempo de sobra diría yo, pero aun así les agradecería que me tuvieran más paciencia. De la que ya me están teniendo, y la segunda cosa es que, hemos llegado a los 36 Rockeritos y 33 Favoritos! Y eso me emociona demasiado, créanme que aprecio mucho el apoyo que me están dando en esta historia, al igual que los invito a comentar, a dejarme su opinión, no sean tímidos, que una opinión o alguna crítica, aquí siempre va a ser bien recibida, y la última buena, llegamos a los 10.354 views! Eso es lo que también más me emociona y me tiene más que alegre, así que este capítulo será especial para todos ustedes, para todos los 36 rockeritos y para toda la gente que vaya a ver el capítulo, sin más que decir, comenzamos

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung fu blablablabla etc etc disfruten del capítulo ^w^

Capitulo 17: La Llegada A La Cueva De Las Leyendas, ¿Xiarih? (Parte 1)

Dia De Expedición 2, Tiempo Despues De La Caída del Valle: 36:13:92

el segundo día llegó más rápido de lo que se había esperado, y el viaje hacia aquella cueva de la que Tigresa, había comenzado, claro, como se había dicho anterior mente, el viaje era demasiado largo, y a pesar de llegar casi la mitad del camino, lo que eran nuestros héroes, estaban cansados al máximo, ya que tuvieron que haber madrugado bajo las órdenes de tigresa para poder llegar más pronto a la cueva, pero la mitad del grupo que se había formado estaba algo dudoso, de verdad encontrarían algo en ese supuesto sitio místico del que hablo Tigresa?...de verdad existía ese portal?...serían dudas que aclararían al momento de llegar al sitio, más al momento de estar el sol en su punto más alto, Tigresa, quien iba en la cabeza del grupo, hace una seña parando de golpe la caminata

Tigresa: seguiremos después...pueden descansar aquí *se quita la cangurera con la que cargaba a Po, lo deja en el suelo y después lo saca de la cangurera solo para abrazarlo*

Rose: *cansada al igual que los demás, deja caer al suelo cada cosa que cargaba para después empezar a jadear y recostarse bajo la sombra de un árbol* fiu...que cansancio~Ping: ni que lo digas...estas viejas patas de ganso no resistirán mucho más si sigo cargando tanto...y es sorprendente que pueda cargar esto...

Mono: eso lo dice porque desde que Po Era un cachorro usted lo cargaba siempre

Ping: estás en lo correcto,...*suspiro nostalgico* aún lo recuerdo...y ahora en esa forma lo recuerdo mucho mejor...todo un lío este cachorrito...un lío divertido y encantador

Rose:...me hubiera gustado estar ahí~

Mono: a propósito, como está eso de que usted es la madre de Po?

Rose:...*una leve lagrima se le sale* bueno...es que, yo-

Tigresa: *da una señal y emite un leve y rápido sonido de silencio. Haciendo que todos se callaran, se agacharan y miraran al frente...y se trataba ni más ni menos que de una pequeña patrulla de lobos, los mismos lobos del asalto al valle, los cuales terminan de pasar, y entonces es que siguen su camino*...saben que nos dirigimos a la Gongmen

Vibora: *deslizandose a un lado suyo* es posible que lo sepan?

Mantis: es enserio la pregunta? La mayor y más respetada academia de Kung Fu de toda China es en Gongmen, claro, si su líder está enterada de eso, no dudarán en ir haya o patrullar el camino hacia haya

Song: ahora el grillo habla? (Irónicamente, ahora que lo pienso, mantis casi no a estado a lo largo del fic...auch)

Mantis: ... *leve críqueo y sigue saltando por el camino*

Natani: *le da un zape rápido a la Leonardo moteada y sigue caminando algo cansada, agotada, exhausta, las palabras no

bastaban para describir su estado de animo*

Tigresa: *no faltaban más de unos muy pocos instantes para lo que sería el anochecer, lo cual le sorprendió puesto que el tiempo se le fue demasiado rápido, voltea a ver a su grupo, y luego a Po, el cual estaba dormido comodamente en la cangurera, por lo cual no duda ni un solo instante y se sienta deteniendo al resto del grupo* preparen todo, descansaremos aqui

Cosa que no sucedió, pues el grupo se quedo dormido en el suelo de golpe, Tigresa, simplemente rodó los ojos hacia un lado, para después sacar a su pequeño de la cangurera, abrazarlo con todo su cariño, y recostarse en la parte más suave del suelo, cubriéndolo y protegiéndolo con su calor maternal, la oji rubí cerró sus ojos suavemente, y al igual que sus compañeros, se dejó caer y llegar al mundo de los sueños...su mundo de los sueños

*en una especie de plano dimensional*

Lo que parecía ser una pequeña hada, cubierta por una luz resplandeciente de color azul, estaba de un lado a otro, revoloteando sin parar de un lado a otro con un aspecto de desesperacion demasiado notable

Voz: *algo ronca, pero de manera suave y relajada* tranquila...tranquila bebe...ya llegaran

la luz se dispersa un poco, deja ver a la pequeña hada, quien más bien tenía cuerpo de leopardo de las nieves...bien formado y atractivo...claro vistiendo con vestimentas un tanto decentes

Leopardo: ya lo sé padre, pero ya se están tardando demasiado...

Voz: la predicción se escribió de esa manera, como dijeron por ahí una vez...todo a su tiempo, y si yo fuera tú, me apresuraría a ir a la cueva...no querrás que nuestros amigos entren en la cueva sin un guía...mucho menos con las miles de trampas que hay en ella

Leopardo:...*puchero* Haaaaaai~ *se toca la frente y desaparece en una estela de luz blanca*

Voz:...pronto...la profecía se ha de cumplir...y con ella, los peligros se han de prevenir~

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
